


Immortality or Eternity

by luckylyanna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Cockslut Alec, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Depression, Derogatory Language, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Downworlder Politics, Felching, Guilt, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kneeling, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Nephilim Jace, Older Man/Younger Man, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Teacher Alec Lightwood, Violence, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylyanna/pseuds/luckylyanna
Summary: When Alec Lightwood-Bane finds himself falling in love with his son's best friend, he thinks he has only two options: to leave a thirty-year marriage to the most wonderful person he knows or to pluck his love for Jace out of his heart, even if that means parting with half of his soul. But what if he doesn't have to choose? What if he can have them both without feeling guilty about it? What if Alec allows himself to love and be loved by two men at the same time?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	Immortality or Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the second fic in the Malace series. The next one will have actual Malace, I promise! This one has more plot that I thought it would, sorry. A few things before you proceed: 
> 
> 1\. Alec and Jace have a pretty big age difference in this. 28 years to be exact. So, if that bothers you, click out now. 
> 
> 2\. Max and Rafael Lightwood Bane are Warlocks in this fic. I didn't feel like making Max a Nephilim. He also goes by Blueberry. 
> 
> 3\. Connor Huntington's face claim is Idris Elba, I feel like this needs to be said. You're welcome.
> 
> 4\. This fic has been betaed by @Kissa. Thanks again. <3
> 
> 5\. I put a lot of time and effort into these fics, so I would really appreciate any feedback in the form of comments and/or kudos. I'm eager to see whatyou guys think of this one. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Alexander Lightwood-Bane was a very, very sick man. He wasn’t suffering from any serious illness, no, but there was something very wrong with him. The fact that he was on his way to have sex with his son’s best friend while his husband was waiting for him at home, was enough proof of that.

Alec had done everything in his power to prevent this from happening. He had avoided Jace every time the boy had come over. He had buried himself in his work so that his mind would be otherwise occupied instead of thinking about Jace’s sinful mouth and golden hair and perfect ass. He had showered Magnus with affection and gifts to remind himself what was real in his life and what was just fantasy. But alas, all of his efforts had accomplished very little. Not even the twenty-eight-year age difference that was between them or the hundreds of miles that kept them apart had been enough to erase Jace from his mind. So here he was, traveling to some cheap motel in the middle of nowhere so he could sleep with a boy he had witnessed growing up. That thought alone was disturbing enough to make Alec feel sick, but not disturbing enough to make him turn his car around and pretend this never happened. The further away from home Alec got, the more his whole body filled with anticipation and excitement. Soon he would get to have Jace at last. He would get to touch the boy all over and hear him moan and see him come. He would get to fulfill all of his dirty fantasies and then hopefully it would all be over.

Looking back, Alec realized he should have seen this coming. The first time he had noticed Jace as anything other than one of the kids that played in his backyard sandbox was when both Jace and Blueberry had come back from college for winter break. Alec had taken note of how much Jace had changed since the last time he had seen him at prom and it had only gotten worse from there. Alec had a schedule, you see. Every other morning, after working out, he would masturbate in the shower before work. Most of the time it was Magnus and only Magnus who occupied his mind during such times. Sometimes he would think of someone he had liked in high school or even an actor from TV that he liked, but one fateful morning, it was Jace who had sneaked his way into his mind. Jace with his sharp jawline and his lean muscles and his little tight butt had been enough to make Alec’s aging cock harden as if he were a young man again.

At first, he had brushed it off as a one-time occurrence or as a sign of an upcoming mid-life crisis. He was, after all, pushing fifty while being married to an immortal man. For that reason, Alec hadn’t tried to look too far into the attraction he felt towards Jace.

As Alec’s luck would have it, though, Jace spent the summer after his junior year at college working as a pool boy in the Lightwood-Bane home. That had made getting over this slight obsession with him even more difficult. Spending as much time together as they had, had made Jace much more than a shadowy figure Alec could masturbate to.

Alec had never thought that Jace could feel the same attraction towards him. He was, at the end of the day, a young, gorgeous man, who had his whole life ahead of him. What could he possibly see in a mediocre, aging, married guy, who had nothing to offer him except total and complete adoration?

Alec’s perspective had totally changed one night when he had been driving Jace home after Rafael’s birthday party. Jace had gotten a little tipsy even under Magnus’ watchful eye. The alcohol had apparently loosened his tongue and gotten rid of all his boundaries, because not even two minutes after getting in the backseat of Alec’s car, he had unzipped his jeans and started jerking off. Alec had been forced to stop the car and pull over almost immediately, otherwise, he might have crashed it. The rest of the night had passed in a hot, flaming blur. He didn’t remember how he’d gotten home that night or when he’d gone to bed, but he knew that he would never forget the burning kisses Jace had placed on his neck and chest. The memory of Jace’s voice, whispering profanities, detailing everything he wanted from him, would remain engrained in Alec’s mind forever. The night had been so surreal, most of the time Alec wondered if it had actually happened. Apparently, it had, because, ever since then, the two of them had been playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse that could very quickly ruin both of their lives. This game of theirs had reached its peak last week at Thanksgiving when Jace had pulled Alec in one of the guest bathrooms of his house and the two of them had almost ended up fucking over the sink. Just as the first time, however, the little common sense Alec had left had stopped him from crossing the line. But it had also made him realize he could no longer deny his true feelings. After a brief period of awkward texting, Jace and Alec had decided to meet in a motel that was far enough from Jace’s college that he didn’t risk running into anyone he knew, but not that far from New York that Alec would have to travel all day.

Alec came prepared. He brought condoms, lube, dental dams as well as a jersey of his favorite basketball team since he had told Magnus that he would be watching the playoffs with some friends. However, the one thing he hadn’t been prepared for was the heavy guilt that came with doing what he had been wanting to do for years. Jace was already there when Alec arrived at the motel, and he was not in the mood to wait.

As soon as Alec entered the room, he was pinned against the door and Jace was kissing him with all the passion he had been suppressing this whole time. Alec couldn’t help but respond with the same passion, clinging onto Jace as they gave in to their darkest impulses. It was when the clothes started falling off that Alec realized this was actually happening. He was no longer in his shower, and instead, he was standing in a motel, miles away from home and he was about to cheat on his husband of thirty years with a boy more than half his age. This was no quick slip up in the backseat of his car or an innocent fantasy. This was real and it was deliberate. Once he crossed that line, there was no going back. This thought alone was enough to cause tightness in Alec’s chest. Jace noticed immediately and pulled away. They ended up sitting on the bed, side-by-side, several inches away from each other. Jace was shirtless while Alec still had all of his clothes on. Neither of them said anything, but it was clear Jace had figured out what was going on.

“I can’t cheat on Magnus,” Alec admitted at last. His voice was heavy and strained and his eyes were full of tears.

Jace made a displeased noise and looked away. “I’m such an idiot.” he declared. “This is the third time this happens. I thought I would have learned my lesson by now.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec apologized sincerely. “It’s not your fault. I’m the coward here.”

“Yeah, you are,” Jace agreed. He sighed and buried his face in his hands in frustration.

“I shouldn’t have made you come here,” Alec stated. “I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

Jace said nothing, but Alec could tell how the boy was feeling. It was as if Jace’s emotions were going through Alec himself and it was anything but pleasant. In the near-darkness, Alec reached for Jace’s hand on the bed and intertwined their fingers. That made Jace look up at last.

“What do we do now?” he wondered.

“I don’t know…” Alec admitted with a sigh.

“This is the third time you reject me,” Jace informed. “You knew you wouldn’t be able to do this, but you came here anyway. Why?”

“I needed to see you,” Alec admitted. “I had this...this urge to see you...To be with you...Ever since last week after you left it’s like I’ve been suffocating. Now I can breathe again.”

Jace nodded and squeezed Alec’s hand tighter as if he understood the sentiment. Did he really understand? Did he feel the same?

“What do you wanna do then?” Jace wondered.

Alec lifted their joined hands and kissed Jace’s. “This feels nice,” he stated.

Jace smirked. “Not cheating then?” he joked.

“No,” Alec shook his head.

Jace sighed and leaned on Alec’s shoulder. “Is this cheating?’

“No,” Alec replied.

“What about this?” Jace whispered before kissing Alec’s throat.

“Hmm, kinda” Alec replied, chuckling. “But I’ll allow it.”

Jace took that as an invitation to keep kissing Alec and allowed himself to lower his guard down. When he reached the older man’s collar bones, Jace looked up for permission to unbutton Alec’s polo shirt, which was worn under a sweater vest. Alec succumbed easily, shedding both articles of clothing altogether.

“Not cheating,” Jace assured as he left a trail of wet kisses all over Alec’s torso. It was easy for Alec to melt under his touch and lay on the bed, letting the boy do as he liked. He drew the line when Jace reached for his belt.

“That would definitely be cheating,” he said holding Jace’s wrist to stop him from going any further.

“But you’re hard,” Jace informed as if Alec couldn’t see.

“Doesn’t matter,” Alec claimed. “It’ll go down soon.” Very soon, he thought. At his age, he couldn’t hope to keep this excitement for long.

Jace rolled his eyes and got back up. He stood in front of the bed and took his remaining clothes off until he was completely naked in front of Alec.

The sight of Jace like this–naked, hard, and gorgeous was almost too breathtaking to bear. Alec had seen him shirtless and in bathing suits many times, but this was different. Now all the beautiful parts of him were revealed and Alec could without a doubt say that they formed one perfect body. Jace was a masterpiece–ethereal, god-like, almost untouchable. Alec could hardly breathe. He still couldn’t believe how he’d gotten here in the first place.

Alec almost came when he saw Jace wrap a hand around his cock.

“Just ‘cause we’re not fucking, that doesn’t mean I won’t have fun,” he said and Alec could only nod. He watched Jace jerk off with an open mouth and an aching cock.

Nevertheless, Alec didn’t make any effort to relieve himself as that would mean he had gone too far. He tried to think of it as watching porn. He was simply enjoying the sight of a young man pleasuring himself and nothing more. No one could accuse him of cheating as he was simply looking.

“Alec, I really wanna sit on your cock right now!” Jace announced as he sped up the movements on his cock, chasing a quick orgasm.

Alec shut his eyes and held onto the sheets under him so tight that he thought he might tear them apart. He heard Jace’s orgasm instead of seeing it. The sound Jace made echoed through Alec’s whole body and made him realize what a ridiculous situation this was.

Jace got tired of this ridiculous game and sat on Alec’s lap before seizing the older man’s lips into another passionate earth-shattering kiss. He began grinding against Alec’s clothed hardness until Alec came as well.

They didn’t go all the way that day, but they definitely toed the line between what was appropriate and what was inappropriate. Alec wasn’t delusional or naive enough to think that any of this was in any way, shape, or form right, of course. He knew he was cheating, but he thought, perhaps if this line remained uncrossed then there was some hope left for them. For Jace, mostly. This affair of theirs was bound to end in flames, and it would be best if they ended it now before Jace got hurt.

“You know this can’t go on, right?” Alec asked as they cuddled afterward with a sheet between them to protect Alec's virtue. When Jace had suggested it initially, Alec had thought he was joking, but apparently, he wasn’t. Now there was a sheet on his chest, separating them so there was no real skin-on-skin contact, and Jace himself was covered by a sheet so Alec wouldn’t feel guilty when he touched Jace. It felt as ridiculous as it sounded.

Jace sighed and buried his face in Alec’s neck. “I don’t want it to end!” he whined. “I like being with you!”

“You’ll find someone else,” Alec assured him. “There are plenty of older guys out there who aren’t married and who aren’t the Dads of your friends.”

“But I don’t want just any older guy!” Jace stated. “I want you!”

“Why me?” Alec wondered. “You could have anyone you wanted. Why not choose someone who won’t make your life so damn complicated?”

“You know why,” said Jace. He was still snuggling close to Alec and looking up at him with those puppy eyes of his. “I can’t help the way I feel for you or anyone else.”

“I’ve found that letting your feelings control you is never a good idea,” Alec stated. “Honest feelings are often an excuse for dishonest actions. My own father abandoned me and our family so he could be with his childhood sweetheart. Let me tell you, even if they were in love, there was nothing beautiful or romantic or good about what they did.”

“Alec, I…” Jace struggled to find the right words that would make everything better, but he soon realized there weren’t any. “You can’t punish yourself for what your Dad did.”

“I’m not punishing myself,” Alec claimed. “I’m just being realistic. If we are discovered, my whole life would be ruined. My children won’t want to look at me. My reputation would be tarnished. My family name that I’ve been trying to build back up–”

“I get it,” Jace interrupted him. “I’m not worth risking all of this for.”

He tried to walk away, but Alec stopped him easily. “You’re worth everything,” the older man claimed. He held Jace’s face in his hands and stared right into his eyes. “That’s why I can’t be more than a one-night stand for you.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Jace demanded.

“Twenty years from now, where do you think we’d be?” Alec questioned. “What future do you see for us?”

“I...I don’t know,” Jace admitted. “I hope we’d be as in love as we are now.”

Alec couldn’t help but smile. Jace was still so hopeful and naive. “That’s a really beautiful dream,” he whispered. “But in life, things don’t always work out as we plan them. Things change. People change.”

“Is that what happened between you and Mr. Lightwood-Bane?” Jace wondered. “You’ve changed and you don’t love him anymore?”

Alec shook his head. This kid was too smart for his own good. “That’s a different topic,” Alec said. “What I mean is, twenty years from now, you’ll be younger than I am today and I’ll be an old man.” he reminded. “A really, really old man. I won’t be able to get it up. I’ll probably need help walking and I won’t be as attractive as I am now. If we’re still together, do you think you could handle it?”

“When two people love each other, obstacles don’t exist,” Jace stated. “But that’s the issue, right? You just don’t love me enough. If you love me at all.”

Alec’s tongue was itching, to tell the truth. He wanted to say everything that had been weighing on him so that this burden he had been carrying around would feel less heavy. Nevertheless, he stayed silent. He watched as Jace got dressed in a hurry and left and he said nothing. The truth didn’t matter. All that mattered was the reality of things. Alec was married. Jace was twenty-eight years his senior and his son’s best friend. Whatever was between them was an illusion and it couldn’t last more than one night.

Being married to an immortal wasn’t easy. Alec always felt like he was one step behind, always missing something, never fast enough. When he got home, Alec expected Magnus to confront him for what he had done. He thought he would find his husband waiting for him, angry and disappointed and asking for a divorce. None of it happened. Alec found Magnus in his den, making a potion or something. 

“You’re early, darling,” Magnus noted when he felt his husband sneaking up from behind him. His voice sounded light like he didn’t have a care in the world and Alec allowed himself to relax. “Did your team lose?”

“Yeah...” the mundane breathed out as he wrapped his arms around the Warlock’s waist. “I don’t care about any of that.”

“What do you care about then?” the Downworlder inquired, smiling as Alec started kissing his neck. 

“I’ve just realized something,” Alec announced. “Having no kids in the house anymore means we can have sex wherever we want, but we haven’t done that in two years. Why is that?” 

“I guess we just haven’t been adventurous enough,” Magnus replied with a smile. 

“Let’s be adventurous then,” said Alec before capturing Magnus’ lips in a passionate kiss that quickly turned into a lot more. 

They ended up fucking right then and there, Magnus’ work was forgotten as clothes flew across the room without any fear of anyone barging in. 

Magnus’s back was pressed against the door, his legs wrapped around Alec’s waist as his husband pounded him mercilessly. The sex potion Magnus had given Alec had restored the mundane’s previous virility and now he had no problem fucking his husband in full force. Magnus threw his head back, moaning as Alec thrust deeper inside him. Alec’s thrusts were slow and calculated, aiming to give Magnus as much pleasure as possible. Alec felt like a young man again, energetic and horny, and high on endorphins. He had the fleeting thought that if he had taken this potion on his trip today, perhaps he wouldn’t have rejected Jace so easily. 

  
  
  


From that point on, everything went well, at least for a while. Though he was happy with Magnus, Jace remained a constant presence in the back of Alec’s mind, like an inescapable force that followed him wherever he went. Jace lived inside Alec, not as a memory, but as an extension of his own being. 

  
  


Alec didn’t want to know anything about Jace. He thought that if he erased Jace from his mind, he would also erase the guilt that came with thinking about him. 

  
  


Despite being married to a Warlock for nearly thirty years, Alec had yet to become a Vampire. The prospect of being undead made Alec feel uneasy. He didn’t want to have to drink blood to sustain himself. He didn’t want to not be able to go outside in the daylight. He would rather go out as an ordinary mundane than to live for an eternity as some abomination of nature. Despite his weakened knees and greying hair, he refused to let a Vampire turn him and that made Magnus anxious about the future.

Magnus hadn’t told Alec that he would invite Jace and his family to their wedding anniversary party. If he had, Alec would have done everything in his power to prevent it from happening. As it happened, though, by the time he found out about it, it was already too late. Celine and Connor arrived with their whole broad of five children. Alec knew better than to comment on the Huntington’s presence there at all. His face betrayed nothing as he shook Connor’s hand and kissed Celine on the cheek. However, when he saw Jace for the first time in several months, Alec felt as though for a few moments the world around him had stopped spinning. 

Jace was chatting with Blueberry and some other guy Alec had never seen before. He wore a light blue dress shirt and a pair of white jeans. His hair was slicked back with gel and he looked even more ripped. The sight left Alec almost gawking, so he forced himself to look away. 

“How nice of you guys to join us,” Alec smiled at Celine. “I see that Jace is here as well, but he shouldn’t have bothered. He has school, after all.”

“Oh, no, he insisted on coming!” Celine informed. “You know how he looks up to you and Magnus!”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded.”I’ll go say hello to him then.” 

When Alec joined Jace and his little group of friends, he tried to be as coldly polite as possible to hide the fire that was burning inside him. 

“Hey, boys!” he greeted with a fake half-smile. “How are you guys doing?”

“Pretty good, Dad,” Blueberry responded. “You?” 

“Me too,” Alec nodded before taking a sip of his drink. He turned to Jace next. “Jace, you’ve grown so much!” he said, easily feigning excitement. “What has your Maman been feeding you?” 

“Only French cuisine, Sir,” Jace replied. He sounded more relaxed than Alec could ever hope to be. “You look great too,” he smiled. “For a man your age.”

“Jace!” the boy next to him scolded, though he couldn't suppress a laugh, and neither could Blueberry. “Don’t say that! Sorry, Sir!” he apologized to Alec instead of Jace. “My boyfriend’s just a little tipsy.” 

Alec would have brushed off the remark as no more than a petty jab on Jace’s part, had it not been for his boyfriend’s apology. Suddenly, Alec felt a tightness in his chest, as if his heart was being squeezed in a vice and his mouth tasted like blood. 

“Dad, you okay?” Blueberry asked when he noticed his Father’s discomfort. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec dismissed him easily. “I think blood sugar is low. I’d better eat something. Excuse me.” He walked away, heading to the nearest bathroom instead of the kitchen. 

Once in there, he took a moment to steady himself. Taking deep breaths did little to help as he struggled to tame his racing thoughts. 

Jace had a boyfriend. Jace was sleeping with someone else. There was another person, instead of Alec, to whom Jace turned when he needed comfort. Jace fell asleep in this person’s arms. This person made Jace laugh. He made him come.

Alec knew he had no right to feel like this, but the realization caused him pain that was not equal to any other. It was as if his world was falling apart bit by bit and all at once. Where did this pain come from? Why did he even feel this way? It was illogical, but the heart rarely consulted the brain when doing its business. 

When he finally managed to get a hold of himself, Alec was forced to come out of the bathroom and pretend he hadn’t been having a mental breakdown just minutes prior. He headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink. The sight he stumbled upon there though, left him speechless and was the subject of his nightmares for many nights to come. 

Jace’s boyfriend was feeding on one of the blood bags Magnus had left in the fridge for his Vampire friends. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Alec demanded harshly. 

The boy looked like a deer in headlights. “Having a snack?” he answered timidly, still holding onto the bag. 

“You’re a Vampire?” Alec concluded at last.

“Yup,” the boy confirmed. “I’m Simon, by the way!” he introduced himself, extending his arm to Alec, which the older man was hesitant to take. 

“Charmed,” Alec said as he shook Simon’s hand, though he made no effort to hide how uncomfortable he was. 

Later on, as he watched Jace and Simon chat at the dinner table, Alec was hit with the actual reality of the situation. Jace was dating a Vampire. The person Jace slept with was a thirsty, blood-sucking demonic creature. No, he couldn’t know. Jace would never date a Vampire, would he? Would Jace let Simon feed on him? But then again, why would Simon need a blood bag if he had a five-course meal all to himself? What if Simon had already turned Jace? No, no, no! That was impossible! Jace wasn’t a Vampire, not yet at least, but who was to guarantee Alec that tomorrow that wouldn’t change? Vampires were unpredictable. What if one day Simon were to snap and feed on Jace, or worse kill him?! Suddenly, Alec felt claustrophobic. He could no longer stay still. He couldn’t just sit there and let it happen. He had to protect Jace at all costs.

After dinner, while Magnus was seeing some of the guests off, Alec saw an opportunity to sneak out. He texted Jace, asking him to meet in the pool house. All the anxiety he had about getting caught was now replaced by a desire to keep Jace safe. As Alec made his way through the garden and into the pool area, Alec prayed to God or the Angel or to whoever was listening that his text wouldn’t remain ignored. Alec had to wait about five minutes before Jace got there as well. Those were the longest five minutes in Alec’s whole life. When Jace finally emerged from the darkness, Alec threw himself at him, pulling the boy into a nearly bone-crushing hug. 

“Jace!” he breathed out into the boy’s neck, feeling Jace’s breathing against his own chest. “You’re alive! Please, tell me you’re alive!” 

“W...What?” Jace asked, frowning against Alec’s shoulder. “Of course I’m alive! What the hell are you on about?”

Alec forced himself to let go of Jace at last. “I gotta tell you something,” he revealed, panting. “It’s about...your boyfriend.” 

“Simon?” Jace frowned. “What about him?” 

“Jace…” Alec started, looking around nervously. He knew that soon enough his absence would be noticed and Magnus would want to know where he had been so he didn’t have time to sugarcoat this whole thing. “I know what I’m about to tell you may seem unbelievable and insane and like I’m pulling your leg and that’s why I need you to trust me that I’m telling the truth.” 

“Alec, what are you on about?” Jace wondered. “Why did you call me here?”

“Just...say that you trust me, please,” Alec insisted. “Please?” 

“I trust you,” Jace assured. “Of course I trust you, why wouldn’t I?” 

“Alright then,” Alec nodded. “Here goes: all the legends are true,” he recited just as he had heard Lucian do it several times. “Angels, demons, Werewolves, Vampires. They all exist. And Simon is one of them. He’s a Vampire, Jace. He’s dead and he drinks blood.” 

When Alec was done with his explanation, he went silent, allowing Jace to process the information. But Jace didn’t seem shocked. Not even surprised and certainly not like he didn’t believe Alec. His expression remained neutral until a coy smirk finally appeared on his face. _He knew._

“You know,” Alec concluded aloud. “He told you, didn’t he?”  
  


“He did,” Jace confirmed smugly. “But it seems like your husband didn’t tell you about me.”

“About you?” Alec frowned. “What about you?” he asked, praying it wasn’t what he feared. 

“Alec, I’m a Nephilim,” Jace revealed at last. “A Shadowhunter. I have Angel blood.”

Now it was Alec who was shocked. As a mundane, he lacked the Sight which gave one the ability to see beings of the Shadow World, so he was like a blind man among them. So far Alec had always relied on his husband and sons to tell him who was what in their world, but if they had kept it from him, it had to be for a good reason. 

So, Jace was an Angel. That one made sense, especially in Alec’s own biased opinion. Alec had never met a Nephilim before (or at least he had thought he hadn’t) so standing in front of Jace with the newly acquired knowledge was a totally different experience for him. 

“H...How?” Alec questioned, unable to hide his shock. 

“Well,” Jace chuckled. “My parents are Nephilim and so were their parents and their parents before them,” he explained. 

“Celine…” Alec breathed out in disbelief. “Connor?” 

“No,” Jace shook his head. “Papa, Dia, and Mason are mundanes,” Jace revealed. “Maman, Lenox, Violet, and I are Nephilim, though. So, we’re literally a mixed-race family.” 

“God, I must have looked like a clueless idiot to your parents,” Alec concluded. 

“No, not at all,” Jace assured him. “No one even really cares about this stuff, honestly. We’re a mundane family in almost all ways. Our only connections to the Shadow world are through some friends and that’s it.” 

“I wish I could see your runes,” Alec admitted, blindly caressing Jace’s chest in the darkness. He had seen runes in writing, but never on a real person and he could only imagine what they looked like sprawled across Jace’s God-like body. Alec’s mind suddenly went back to that day at the motel when Jace had masturbated in front of him. Dear God, he had truly been blind then! To think that he had been so close to Jace and still unable to see him in his full, true glory, was too painful for Alec. Only now did he realize what he was truly missing by not being a Vampire. 

He leaned in and captured Jace’s lips into a passionate, long-awaited kiss. Alec knew exactly what he was doing as deepened the kiss. He was making Jace a cheater as well, but at this very moment, neither of them seemed to care. Jace kissed him back just as fiercely, just as hungrily, and just as shamelessly, and for a moment the rest of the world didn’t exist. When they pulled away they were both panting. 

“We should go back to the party,” Alec whispered as if the walls around them would hear him. 

“Probably,” Jace agreed with a smile. “I just have one more question,” he said. “Why did you want me to know Simon was a Vampire? I mean...if I had been a mundane you would be revealing a big secret that isn’t even yours to reveal, so why did you do it?” 

“I just wanted you to know what you were dealing with,” Alec admitted. “Vampires can be unpredictable. They have urges, needs that can sometimes take precedence over their logical thinking and even their loved ones. I wanted you to be prepared.”

“You were worried about me,” Jace concluded. “What difference does it make to you if I’m dead or alive?” 

“Don’t do this, Jace…” Alec requested. “Don’t make things more difficult than they already are. Don’t burden us both with a truth that doesn’t serve us.” 

“So you admit it then?” Jace challenged. “You admit that you are still in love with me?” 

“I’ll go in first,” Alec said instead of giving Jace an answer. “You wait for a few minutes and then follow me. If someone asks, say you wanted to get some fresh air. And we hadn’t seen each other at all.”

“Aren’t you curious how Simon and I met?” Jace wondered. His voice was full of tears that he refused to let fall, but his face kept no secrets. 

Alec chuckled and shook his head. “Why would I want to know? So it can hurt even more?” 

Alec turned around, ready to walk away, but Jace’s words stopped him dead in his tracks.

“We met at the Pandemonium,” Jace revealed before his former teacher could leave. “During Harvest Moon.” 

Alec’s blood ran cold at the mention of Harvest Moon. _Sex parties_ were the first thing that came to his mind. Although Magnus never actually threw sex parties in his club on purpose, it was common knowledge that such events did take place in his club. It had started in the ’80s when parties of this sort had become modern, but this tradition of non-official sex parties for Downworlders had continued to this day. Usually, Hunter’s Moon was a gathering for Downworders that Magnus organized once a month as a way to bring Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves, and Seelies together, though by the looks of it Nephilim had started attending as well. The sex parties were just a fun twist for those who wanted to participate, but not a requirement. Ever the caring owner, Magnus had magically built specially designated rooms for these parties, so that the people in them would feel comfortable without worrying about being seen or interrupted. Magnus himself hadn’t attended a sex party ever since he had married Alec, but he always said they were good for business.

The thought of Jace attending one of those parties was nauseating. He had no place there. Alec wondered if Celine knew what her Angel of a son had been up to. 

“When I met him, Simon was just a tiny immortal sub, begging to get fucked,” Jace recalled. “His eyes were blindfolded and his legs were spread wide open, waiting for a random cock to come in and give him what he wanted.” 

Alec clenched his jaw, trying his best to keep his mouth shut. He had no interest in imagining the Vampire in such scenarios.

“I fucked him so good, by the end of it he begged me to untie his eyes so that he would see my face,” Jace bragged. “And then he begged me to fuck him again and again and again.” 

“So that’s all he is to you?” Alec concluded. “Nothing but sex?” 

“At first, yeah,” Jace admitted. “At first I was imagining I was fucking you instead of him,” he admitted. “But then I got to know him. I learned his story. We became close and now...now I’m very fond of him.” 

“That’s good,” Alec said honestly. “That’s good, Jace. Keep going,” he encouraged. “I’m sure one day you’ll grow to love him.” 

“Is that what you tell yourself?” Jace questioned. “That if you run from your feelings long enough, sooner or later you’ll be able to outrun them?” 

“This isn’t about my feelings!” Alec snapped at last. “This isn’t about me! It’s about you! It’s about everything and everyone else! How do you think Blueberry would look at you if you started dating his Dad?! And what are you going to do when everyone around you starts calling you a gold digger and a homewrecker? Life with me may seem like a fairytale now, but once the euphoria wears off, once you go into mundane life, it will suck. I’ve lived with a tarnished reputation, and trust me, it’s terrible. You deserve better.” 

“I get it, Alec!” Jace stated. “We can’t be together! Ever! It’s wrong, it’s forbidden, it’s out of the question! But...we could give ourselves one night,” he suggested. “Just one night to get these feelings out of our system and then never talk about it again.”

“We tried that and it didn’t work,” Alec reminded. “Only an idiot would keep doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.” 

“This time it will be different,” Jace stated. “Because we won’t hold back. You’ll do everything you want to me and I’ll fulfill all your fantasies. We’ll do it once and then never again. How does this sound?” 

“Good,” Alec admitted. “It sounds good, but...I have to think about it. I’m not sure I can go through something like this again.” 

“Okay,” Jace nodded. “I get it. Just call me when you’ve made up your mind, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Alec agreed. “I’ll call you, I promise.” 

“See you later, then,” Jace said before walking away.

  
  


The lie that he had heard one of the cats screaming in the backyard came easily to Alec and by the looks of it, it was equally easy to believe, because Magnus didn’t seem to suspect a thing as the two of them talked about it after the party had ended. 

“And there she was, sleeping in her bed, all innocent like I hadn’t been looking for her for almost an hour,” Alec explained animatedly, having crafted an elaborate lie, so he could convince his husband of his own innocence. 

Magnus laughed and shook his head. He was sitting at his vanity, removing his makeup by hand instead of with magic. “In Perla’s defense, darling, this one’s on you.” 

“I know, I know,” Alec sighed. He took his shirt off and put it on and started getting ready for bed as well. “I just...really thought I had heard her voice outside and I was so scared something might have happened to her that I didn’t even bother to check if she was inside.” 

“That’s quite alright, darling,” Magnus assured. “All that matters is that our kitties are safe and sound and our party was a success.” 

“Yeah…” Alec agreed. After putting on his pajamas, he got under the covers and yawned. “Although, I think I might have scared off one of your guests.” 

Magnus looked over his shoulder, frowning. “Going to bed already, darling?” he asked when he noticed his husband was dozing off, seemingly in no condition to fulfill his promise of wild anniversary sex. 

“Hmm. not if you come here and give me a reason not to,” Alec said with a sleepy smile on his face, his eyes already closed. He heard the Warlock moving around the room and soon enough the mundane felt his husband sit next to him on the bed. 

When Magnus’s lips touched his, it was easy for Alec to pretend it was Jace who was kissing him instead. Feeling guilty for the mere thought, Alec pushed it aside and kissed back passionately. 

“Shall I make you mine tonight?” Magnus whispered against his husband's lips. 

“I’m yours,” Alec assured, but the possibility of Magnus staking his claim over him was too tempting to refuse. Perhaps that was what he had needed. To feel owned, to feel like he was still desired, to have the spark of his marriage back. His mood suddenly changed and he wanted nothing more than to be taken apart by Magnus. Just as he had been when he had first shared the Warlock’s bed all those years ago. Alec had been eager and energetic, but inexperienced, and above all, in love. He had melted under the Downworlder’s touch and he wanted the same thing now. To belong to his husband in a way he had never belonged to anyone else. “I’m yours,” he professed once again, caressing Magnus’ face. “But make me yours again tonight.” 

Magnus’s eyes widened when he realized what the mundane was asking for. “Darling, are you sure?” He questioned, wanting to get Alec’s explicit consent first. His husband had been drinking, after all. “We haven’t done this in a while. Not since…”

“I’m sure,” Alec confirmed before Magnus could even finish his sentence. He didn’t want the moment to be spoilt by such a tragic memory. “Make love to me, Magnus,” he begged instead. “Make love to me like you used to.”

Magnus took a deep breath and grinned in excitement. Truth be told, he had missed fucking his husband, especially lately when Alexander had seemed so cold and distant. Magnus shoved the blanket that was covering Alexander away and got on top of him before kissing his husband’s forehead. “You don’t want slow and gentle, do you?” 

Alec shook his head and pulled Magnus down for a slow passionate kiss. Both of them were already aroused and he shuddered at the thought of his husband’s beautiful cock inside him. 

With a snap of Magnus’ fingers, both men’s clothes were gone. The direct skin-to-skin contact was an added turn-on, but like this, the differences in their bodies became really apparent. As an immortal, Magnus had easily maintained the body of a thirty-year-old (a ripped thirty-year-old at that) throughout his life while Alec’s had been aging naturally, even though the mundane had always been very meticulous about keeping himself in shape. As far as their mundane friends were concerned, Magnus’ youthful looks were the result of steller genetics and a really thorough skincare routine and that was the real reason why his husband looked older than him despite being five years his junior. Perhaps it was the alcohol in his system that had brought past insecurities to the surface, but now Alec saw it too.

“You can turn the lights off if you want,” he suggested between kisses. 

“And miss seeing your face on our wedding anniversary?” Magnus chuckled. “Not a chance, darling.” 

“Well, get to it, then,” Alec urged. “I want you in me already.” 

“Hm, impatient,” Magnus noted with a smirk. Nevertheless, he kissed his husband and smiled at him. “You want my fingers or just magic?” he asked next. 

“Magic,” Alec replied without even thinking about it. “I don’t wanna wait.” 

Magnus whispered a spell in his husband’s ear and all of a sudden Alec felt streaks of magic working on him from the inside, cleaning him and opening him up. The mundane would be lying if he said he didn’t like being fucked by his husband’s magic. For him, the streaks of magic coming out of Magnus’ fingertips were like his own personal dildo that brought him the kind of pleasure of nothing else. Magnus’ magic was an extension of him and therefore the act of being fucked by it was extremely intimate. He had tried to deny himself this pleasure lately, foolishly thinking he was too old for such an ‘adventurous’ act, but the truth was, he would never get tired of the feeling of Magnus’ magic inside him. 

“More!” Alec demanded, blushing when he could no longer hide how much he was enjoying this. “More please! More!” 

“Hm, I thought you wanted my cock first,” Magnus teased with a smirk. He wrapped his free hand around Alec’s cock and started stroking him gently. 

“Later,” Alec said, already panting as he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes wild with pleasure. “Later...now...this, please!” 

“Of course, my darling,” Magnus cooed, smiling. He bent down to plant a kiss on Alec’s forehead before returning to his mission of pleasuring the mundane. He twisted his fingers, rotating the magic in search of Alec’s prostate. When he found it, he kept pressing on it until he felt Alec’s orgasm was close. “You wanna come for me?” the Warlock asked. 

“No!” Alec shouted in refusal. “No! It’s too early! Do...do the thing!” he ordered, making a circular motion with his forefinger. 

Magnus chuckled and wrapped a long streak of magic around the whole length of his husband’s cock that would keep his orgasm at bay and only allow him to come when Magnus removed it. Magnus understood the significance of Alec’s request. By asking to have his orgasm denied, Alec was giving up control and leaving Magnus in charge. It was something Alec had not done in years. Magnus wondered what had provoked it. 

When Alec decided he had had enough foreplay, he made his sentiments known and Magnus was only too happy to obey. He removed the magic from Alec’s ass and coated his own cock in a generous amount of lube. Holding said cock in hand, he lined up against his husband's gaping opening. It took one slow, controlled thrust before Magnus bottomed out. Once that happened, both men let out identical, pleasured moans from being joint in such a way after so long. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Alec decided that wasn’t enough. 

“Harder!” the teacher demanded when he could no longer stand waiting to be fucked senseless. “Harder, Magnus! Harder!”

Though surprised by the request, Magnus obeyed. In all of their years of marriage, he had never seen Alec so desperate and so submissive to an extent. He was usually a control freak to the point where he even planned when they would have sex and for how long and who would do what. Of course, Alec loved getting fucked, but tonight it seemed he was willing to give up control and leave himself at Magnus’ mercy. Magnus couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

Determined to give his husband what he wanted, Magnus took hold of the headboard and started thrusting with abandon. He established a quick brutal pace that drove Alec wild.

The sound of skin slapping against the skin as well as Alec’s wanton moans filled the whole room and acted as an added turn-on for Magnus. He could feel his self-control slipping away, but found himself unable and unwilling to do anything about it. Instead, he cast a spell that would keep him hard even during orgasm so that he could fill Alexander with seed over and over again without having to stop even for a moment. 

When Alec felt his husband’s orgasm, he closed his eyes shut and moaned in pure bliss. Magnus’s teeth sank into the skin of Alec’s shoulder, making the mundane scream. He felt the grip of the magic streak tighten around his cock, a clear sign that it was stopping an orgasm that had been building up. Alec felt enveloped in heat and sweat was dripping off his whole body. He had his legs wrapped around Magnus’ waist, holding the Warlock closer. Magnus kept coming and coming, making his husband feel full and owned and marked. 

When Magnus felt his glamour falling, he knew he was on the verge of losing the little self-control he had left. Alec, however, didn’t seem fond of the idea of stopping or even slowing down. He had seen Magnus’ cat eyes several times, but never like this, never in such an unfiltered setting. He shuddered and kissed his husband’s neck. As Magnus’ eyes grew more and more feral, so did he. He could no longer pretend that he wasn’t trying to fuck the living daylights out of Alec. The mundane could only lay there and take it. This was the Magnus he had never seen. In such moments he was more beast than man, concerned only with his carnal needs and the urge to claim his mate. To Alec, Magnus had always been a refined gentleman, ever so gentle and pleasant and polite. Never had he ever imagined that his husband could turn into a sex-crazed beast who would rock his whole world. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Magnus was half-demon and the son of the Prince of Hell. 

“I know you think of others,” Magnus whispered all of a sudden. His voice was low and hoarse and it sent shivers down Alec’s spine. Alec’s eyes widened and he wondered if Magnus had known about him and Jace all along. “I know your eye wanders, but I don’t care. Do you know why?”

Alec shook his head, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Because you’re mine!” Magnus declared. “I have your heart and your soul in my keeping and I won’t give them to anyone else.” 

“YES!” Alec agreed with a shout. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” he brought their foreheads together and squeezed his eyes shut. “You and I are it, baby! We’re forever!” 

The rest of the night was spent in orgasmic bliss. Magnus did everything in the book. Every single thing that he had been denying himself over these thirty years in fear of scaring Alexander away. He bit and scratched Alexander, leaving possessive marks on every inch of skin he touched. He fucked Alec’s face and came in the teacher’s mouth so many times that he was certain Alexander would have a sore throat for the next week. Magnus also tied Alexander to the bed and whipped his back until the mundane was crying, begging mess. The Warlock spoke profanities in demon language right into his husband’s face with no shame and made promises he knew he couldn’t keep. By the end of it, Alexander could barely keep his eyes closed and he collapsed on the bed as soon as he felt Magnus’ final orgasm, without being concerned for his own. Magnus was forced to succumb to exhaustion as well and fall asleep on top of his husband without bothering to pull out. 

  
  


When Magnus woke up the next morning he had a terrible hangover, which was strange, considering he had only had a couple of glasses of wine last night. As he opened his eyes he became aware of the fact that he was on top of Alexander and inside of him still. It was an uncomfortable feeling as his cock was now soft and there was dried come all over his body, including in his hair. Memories came flooding back and he jolted awake, forcefully pulling out. Alexander made a displeased sound and stirred in his sleep. Magnus sat up on the bed and buried his face in his hands in regret. What the hell had happened to him last night? How the hell had he allowed himself to get to that? He had been unhinged, demonic, behaving like the person Asmodeus had wanted him to be. Magnus had tried to turn his back to that person ever since he had left Edom, but it seemed the darkest parts of him had their way of making their way to the surface when Magnus didn’t do his damn best to suppress them. He remembered Alexander’s screams, his cries, and pleas from last night. When Magnus looked at his hands, he saw Alexander's blood under his fingernails. He looked over and saw the red marks on Alec’s back. Those were the marks Magnus himself had left. He wanted to convince himself he had done it because Alexander had asked for it, but the truth was, whatever Magnus had done last night it had been to sate his own bitter jealousy. Lately, he had felt like Alexander had been slipping away from him, becoming distant, turning into a stranger and Magnus couldn’t have that. He loved his husband way too much to let him go. 

Magnus looked at Alec’s innocent and relaxed sleeping face and brushed a few stray hairs away from it. That caused Alec to wake up at last. When he opened his eyes, Alec saw Magnus and smiled. 

“Good morning, husband,” Alec greeted in the Indonesian dialect Magnus himself had taught him. 

“Good morning,” Magnus greeted in the same language, smiling. 

“Come back to bed,” Alec demanded, sounding like a petulant child. “I’m cold.” 

Instead of obeying, Magnus pulled the blanket over Alexander’s bruised body. “I’m afraid I can’t darling,” the Warlock said. “I have to work.”

“It’s Sunday,” Alec reminded. ‘Right?” 

“Yes, but a Warlock doesn’t get a day off,” Magnus claimed. “Especially not when he’s a freelancer. I have a meeting at-” he looked at the clock only to realize that he had realized he had missed both of the meetings he had had for today. “Jesus Christ, it’s two p.m.!” 

“Shit, really?!” Alec exclaimed in shock. They had stayed awake until the early hours of the morning, so it was natural they would end up sleeping late, but Alec hadn’t expected it to be this late. 

“Yes!” Magnus confirmed. He summoned his phone only to discover that he had more than ten missed calls and messages, some from his clients, some from his friends, and some from his children. “Fuck! Fuck!” he swore as he started texting back, apologizing to his clients first.

Alec sat up and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist from behind, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. For once he wasn’t worried or concerned. He was in a state of total bliss instead. “Don’t worry about it,” he advised his husband. “I’m sure your clients will forgive this one mistake. You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn, after all.”

“I am who I am because I’ve made my name through hard work and integrity,” Magnus argued. “I can’t afford such rookie mistakes.”

“I know, I know,” Alec sighed. “But people want you, Magnus,” he stated “They know you’re one of the most capable Warlocks to ever exist. They would want your help no matter what. Actually, it’s your clients who should be chasing you, not the other way around.” 

Magnus smirked in amusement. “Are you saying this to cheer me up, or because you want me to come back to bed?” 

“Can’t it be both?” Alec wondered. He laid back down and scooted over to make room for Magnus. “I think I’m gonna nap,” he announced. “You can join me...unless the messages on your phone are more interesting than your husband.”

Alexander knew exactly what he was doing. Armed with that smirk on his lips and that loving look in his eyes he made Magnus powerless and weak in the knees. The Warlock had no other choice but to join him.

“Last night...was wonderful,” Alec said with a gentle smile once they were all cuddled up face-to-face. “I think it was our best anniversary so far.” 

“Alexander…” Magnus sighed, looking away. “I hurt you.” 

“Yeah…” Alec confirmed like it was obvious. “I wanted you to hurt me.” 

“You don’t understand,” Magnus claimed, shaking his head. “What you saw last night...that was me with no boundaries. No filter, no glamour, only raw demonic force.” 

“And that’s bad?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. “Felt pretty good to me,” he said, smiling as he buried his face in Magnus’ neck and breathed him in. 

“This is serious, Alexander!” Magnus insisted. “I could have really hurt you! I could have caused serious damage! You don’t know what I’m like when my demonic instincts kick in.”

“Getting a little rough with your husband during sex after he asked you to doesn’t equal succumbing to your demonic instincts,” Alec insisted. “You brought me pleasure and I hope I brought you pleasure too. But if not...I loved what we did last night, Magnus, but if you didn’t...if you feel guilty for it, then I’ll never bring it up again, I swear.”

Magnus sighed and pulled Alexander closer. He kissed his husband gently and brought their foreheads together. “I never wanted you to see this side of me,” he admitted. “I was afraid it would be too much. Revealing my demonic nature has only ever pushed people away, in my experience.”

“Magnus, we’re married,” Alec reminded, holding the Downworlder’s face in his hands. “We’ve been together for thirty years. I know you better than anyone else. I know you’re more than your demonic nature. Your actions make you who you are and your actions are that of a good, decent man.”

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. “You really are trying to get me to fuck you again, aren’t you?” he joked, even though he was really touched by the mundane’s words. 

“Is it working?” Alec questioned with a smirk. Magnus kissed him again and Alec soon found out that flattery really was the way to the Warlock’s heart as well as his loins. 

One long nap and two hours later and the two husbands finally made it out of bed. Alexander refused to let Magnus heal his marks and bruises from last night, at least for now, as he apparently liked them. 

Magnus watched from their bed as Alec went to the bathroom for a long shower. His back was covered in red lines, left behind by Magnus’ nails as well as by the whip the Downworder had used on him last night. The bruises on his rear had already turned blue and it pained Magnus to see them. He knew Alexander had liked it and he liked it too, but that had been in the moment. Seeing the evidence when the passion and excitement were gone wasn’t very pleasant. 

“At least let me take a look,” Magnus requested after Alec came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel that he had wrapped around his waist. “There could be a serious injury that needs tending to.”

Alec sighed but agreed. He came to Magnus’ side of the bed where the Warlock was sitting and dropped the towel. Magnus caressed the length of Alec’s back, his fingers itching to heal every wound. When he reached Alexander’s rear, he spread the mundane’s cheeks and took another look at his reddened hole. He hadn’t even bothered using lube the last few times he had fucked Alec last time, so he suspected that was the cause of it. He could only hope there was no internal tearing, which was why he had refused to fuck Alec until the teacher agreed to be healed. 

All of a sudden Alec decided to bend over, giving Magnus a good view of his abused asshole. 

“Alexander…” Magnus sighed when he realized what his husband was trying to do. “You’re hurt. Please, stop trying to get me to fuck you!”

“I can’t help it!” Alec exclaimed in frustration. “I can’t get enough of you, Magnus! Please, just one finger!” he begged desperately. “Just one, that’s all I want!” 

Magnus took a deep calming breath and cast a lubricating spell that would ensure his finger went in smoothly and cause Alexander a minimal amount of pain. 

“Thank you!” Alec breathed out when the finger penetrated him all at once, going knuckle deep in one smooth motion. He threw his head back in pleasure and let his husband inspect him. His pulse quickened with excitement and his cock began to harden as he felt Magnus’ gentle hand on his back. 

Magnus looked carefully, determined to inspect every inch of skin so that he didn’t miss anything. Alec’s wound seemed harmless enough and no real cause for concern, but one could never be too careful. Especially not with the most important people in one’s life. When Magnus was ready, he pulled out his finger and stood up. He put his hand on Alexander’s hip, making the mundane tilt his head so he could look at him. 

“Do you really desire me so much that you want more from me even after everything we did last night?” the Warlock questioned in a whisper. 

“Yeah…” Alec mundane confirmed with a nod. 

“Why now?” Magnus wondered. “What changed yesterday?” 

“I think I subconsciously realized I have no more time to waste with you,” Alec admitted. “I want to live each moment with you to the fullest.”

“Alexander…” Magnus sighed. “Don’t think like that…”

“It’s true,” Alec claimed. “That’s why from now on, I won’t let past hurts and regrets hold me back from enjoying life. I’ll heal, you’ll see.”

“That’s wonderful, my dear!” Magnus complimented. 

“Heal me now,” Alec requested at last. “And make love to me.” 

Magnus leaned forward to kiss his husband and obeyed. 

Alec returned home after his run and headed straight to the bedroom. The living room was empty as per usual and so was their bedroom as Magnus liked to spend his free time in the den. 

In the shower, Alec tried his best not to think of Jace, but the Nephilim found his way into his former teacher’s thoughts once again. Almost a month had passed since Alec and Magnus’ anniversary and they were happier and more in love than ever. Alec was on his way to recovery from all the tragic events that had marred his life and he was doing better than ever. He had thought that this ‘healing process’ of his would mean that the feelings he had for Jace would disappear like a mirage in the desert, but he had been proven wrong once again. It made no sense that he would still think of Jace while being so blissfully happy with his husband. Magnus gave him everything Alec wanted and needed and then some. But Jace was different. Jace was like a puzzle piece that fits right into Alec’s heart and made him whole. Whatever kind of angel dust Raziel had used to make Jace with, He must have added it when he’d been making Alec as well, because the two of them seemed to be one in all things except body. That was such an impossible thought that Alec felt silly just entertaining it. He got the sudden urge to bang his head against the tile until his brain splattered all over the walls and he was at peace for once. Instead, he let the scorching hot water pour over his body until he felt like he was going to boil in it. The pain distracted his mind for a few moments, but not his heart, never his heart. Alec didn’t know what had come over him tonight. He had been doing so well lately, managing his thoughts and avoiding any self-destructive tendencies, but it seemed the cold November air had taken its toll on him. Jogging always caused him to have scrambled thoughts. All of a sudden Alec realized he needed Magnus desperately. 

  
  
  
  
  


It was unusual for Alec to find Magnus sitting at his desk. Normally, the Warlock was at his cauldron, brewing potions and casting spells and even occasionally making his own shampoo and conditioner. But now he was buried deep in thought, reading something that clearly required a great amount of concentration. Just by the looks on his husband’s face, Alec could tell there was something more than just the workload that was bothering Magnus. The Downworder’s entire attitude changed when he saw his husband coming down the stairs. 

“There you are!” Magnus beamed. “Did you have a good run?” 

“Great!” Alec replied with a smile as he walked to Magnus’ side. He sat on his husband’s lap and pecked him on the lips. “You?” 

“Uh, stressful,” Magnus admitted with a sigh. “But nothing I can’t handle.”

“Wanna tell me what it is?” Alec urged gently. “It might make you feel better to get it off your chest.” 

”You’re so considerate,” Magnus smiled happily. “I don’t want to trouble you with something that doesn’t concern you.” 

“You’re my husband,” Alec reminded. “Your troubles are my troubles.” 

“Very well,” Magnus sighed. “The feud between Vampires and Werewolves in New York is worse than ever,” he revealed. “They’ve been at each other’s throats for two years now. I’m afraid a Downworlder war might break out.” 

“That’s terrible!” Alec exclaimed. “But what does it have to do with you?” 

“Well, I’m thought of as a friend by both Werewolves and Vampires,” Magnus replied. “So naturally, they think I should be the one in charge of the peace negotiations.”

“Some of them think of you as more than a friend,” Alec rolled his eyes as the bitter memory of Camille emerged in his mind. 

“Oh, darling,” Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. “You know better than to worry about my past hurts.” 

Instead of replying, Alec picked up the piece of paper Magnus had been reading from and started reading it himself. “It’s a good speech,” the mundane claimed. “Clear, concise, and neutral.” 

“Thank you,” Magnus said. “The negotiations will be taking place in the Pandemonium this Saturday during Harvest Moon, so I don’t have much time for corrections.” 

“Let me guess, the whole thing will end with Downworlder group sex to seal the deal,” Alec joked. 

“Hardly, dear,” Magnus shook his head in amusement. “But I’m hoping it will end in peace. A war amongst ourselves is the last thing we need now when the Clave is against us too.” 

“Are you surprised?” Alec wondered. “The Clave has never been on your side, but you guys have survived and thrived despite them.” 

“Hm, that is true,” Magnus agreed. “But enough about politics. You just came back from a workout. You need to eat. So, it’s dinner time!” 

“I happen to know a great way in which you can feed me,” Alec said, smirking. He kissed Magnus’ neck a few times and unbuttoned the Warlock’s shirt before dropping to his knees. 

“No, darling, your knees!” Magnus exclaimed what his husband was trying to do, but the momentarily look of anger that Alexander gave him, made the Warlock shut his mouth at once. 

“Well, go on, then,” Alec urged. “Go back to writing your speech,” he instructed as he unfastened Magnus’ belt and took the Warlock’s cock out. There was a hungry look in Alec’s eyes as he stared at his husband’s already half-hard dick, but Magnus knew it was not food he was craving.

“There’s no need,” Magnus insisted, but it was no use. Alec was already stroking him, trying to get him to full hardness. “I’m working you haven’t had–”

“Exactly,” Alec interrupted him before Magnus could even finish. “You are working on something very important and you are very stressed because of it and it’s my job as your husband to help relieve that stress,” he claimed. “And as a reward, I’ll expect some of my favorite dishes and some of your finest whiskey...if I’m not full by then,” he added. 

Magnus snorted, shaking his head in amusement. “You’re impossible!” 

“And yet you still love me!” Alec reminded. “Now do that spell I like that makes you come repeatedly.”

Magnus spread his legs so Alec could fit between them better. He allowed himself to relax back into his chair and enjoy his husband’s eager attempt to help him destress. 

Listening to Magnus’ troubles made Alec realize how small and insignificant his own problems were. Having first come here seeking comfort, he decided against sharing what was troubling him so that the focus would be on Magnus instead. It was pathetic of him to want his feelings to be put first when his husband was literally trying to stop a war. That was why Alec decided to go back to what really mattered in his lifе– being a good husband and Dad and supporting Magnus through everything.

When he wrapped his lips around Magnus’ cock and closed his eyes, Alec felt immensely happy. He was doing something to help the man he loved. He was being useful. He belonged here. Finally, his brain was producing precious endorphins! If he could have smiled, he would have. Instead, he focused on doing all the work while Magnus rested. When Magnus orgasmed, Alec was sure to swallow everything, not leaving even a drop behind. For him this was bliss. On his knees, with his husband's taste on his lips was where Alec felt he was meant to be. When Magnus’s cock got hard only seconds after his first orgasm and right in his husband’s mouth, Alec was only too happy to start all over again. 

  
  


Magnus had never been a man to refuse a blowjob, especially not one that had been offered to him so eagerly and with so much enthusiasm. But he hated the idea that Alexander was blowing him without having eaten first. Sure, the idea of Alexander getting full on his husband’s come alone was tempting, but the only thing stronger in Magnus than his demonic lust was his love for Alexander. If it weren’t so, Alexander wouldn’t have had the chance to get out of bed, for he would have been used as a vassal for the Warlock’s pleasure as others had been. 

Magnus let out a pleased sigh when Alexander started sucking him off expertly. The mundane knew exactly how to drive his husband wild with his mouth only. He teased the head of Magnus’ cock and made the lewdest sounds and he took him in deeper. It was getting more and more difficult for Magnus to worry about his husband’s well-being at the moment as well as to remain passive when Alexander was being so wanton and so skillful. Magnus knew he had to focus on his speech, but he found it almost impossible to stop looking down at Alexander, who made the most magnificent sight on his knees. Seeing him like this made Magnus realize why their marriage had lasted as long as it had. Alec was his anchor. Alec was what made sense in a world full of nonsense. In a time when Magnus' world was on the brink of war, Alexander brought him peace. Their home was the place where Magnus didn’t feel like he had to carry the whole world to his shoulders, the place where he was loved unconditionally, with no expectations or demands. 

Eventually, Magnus went back to writing his speech. Alec grew tired (but not sick) of sucking him off, so he had to settle for just holding his husband’s cock in his mouth. Magnus didn’t mind. He loved it, in fact. He was petting Alexander’s hair while Alexander’s head was resting on his thigh. It was wonderful. When Magnus decided he had had enough work for the day, he put the pen and paper down and turned his focus back on Alec. 

“Ready for dinner, my love?” the Warlock asked with a smile, holding Alec’s chin.

“Hm, in a minute,” Alec replied before putting his head back on Magnus’ thigh. “I like it here,” he said, smiling.

“Alright, dear,” Magnus agreed. He conjured a glass of whiskey for himself and kept gently stroking Alec’s greying hair. “Alexander, you’re not actually jealous of Camille, are you?” the Warlock asked after pondering the matter for a while. 

“No,” Alec replied. “Not really, but thinking about makes me kinda uneasy after everything you’ve told me about her.” 

“Good,” Magnus nodded, glad to have cleared that out. “Because there is absolutely no reason to be jealous of her or anyone else. You’re the only one for me.”

“Really?” Alec chuckled, slightly surprised. “You don’t...find others attractive or get urges to be with other people?”

“Well, of course, I find others attractive," Magnus admitted. "And of course I get certain urges, but I wouldn't act on them without your consent and permission."

"Well," Alec sighed, looking down at the floor. "I'm giving you my permission."

  
  


"Alexander, what is this about?" Magnus wondered. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I know we don't talk about this a lot, but...I'm well aware I can't keep with you," Alec stated. "And in a few years, I may not even be able to satisfy you at all, and I...I don't want you to have to feel like you have to swear off sex just because you're married to me."

"Oh, my love..." Magnus breathed out, touched by Alexander's thoughtfulness. "That is very kind of you and I really do appreciate it, but...I don't need anyone else. I don't feel deprived or like I'm missing something."

"That's good to hear," Alec grinned. "But just so you know, if you meet some hot twink at the bar who is desperate for a night with the magnificent Magnus Bane, or if you just miss pussy, you can...go ahead and have it. I don't...I don't mind."

"Really?" Magnus raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You don't mind me sharing someone else's bed?"

"As long as you love me and as long as we're married, I'll learn to be okay with it," Alec promised.

"Alexander...Magnus sighed. "Each day you surprise me more and more."

"I try," Alec shrugged. "Can we stay like that for a while longer?" he asked. "I...I kinda really like it."

"Of course," Magnus agreed and watched with a smile as Alec put his head on his thigh once again. "The same is true for you, you know?" he informed. "If you want...you could try being with others. I know I've been your first and only and I know you are curious what it would be with someone else."

"Are...are you serious?" Alec asked, staring up at Magnus in surprise. "You are okay with me..."

"Well, it's only fair," Magnus stated. "Why should I be the only one to have other relationships?"

"But...the things you said...that night..." Alec reminded. "It sounded like...you wanted me only to yourself."

"Oh, that was only dirty talk, darling," Magnus smiled, amused by his husband's naivety. "I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to be with someone else."

"You wouldn't?!" Alec asked, genuinely shocked. "But our marriage...you said it was sacred for you."

'It is," Magnus confirmed. "Our vows are sacred. And I vowed, above all to make you happy. How can you be happy if you feel like this marriage is restricting you and keeping you away from experiences you want to have?"

"You...you make a good point," Alec admitted. "So you...you wouldn't mind it if I dated someone else?”

"As long as you love me and we're married, then I'm fine with you dating others," Magnus informed. "But I want you to tell me about it. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide something from me. You don't."

Alec teared up. This was what he had been wanting to hear from the moment he realized he was in love with Jace. He buried his face in the soft fabric of Magnus' shirt and let a few hot tears fall into it.

"When there is someone, I want to know about it," Magnus continued, stroking Alec's hair to make the mundane feel at ease. "There is already someone, isn't there?"

Alec nodded silently and sniffled. "I...I kissed him a few times, but we never went further. I swear to you, Magnus, I would never cheat on you! I couldn't! I love you way too much! I would rather die than betray you!"

"Now, now, no more talk of dying!" Magnus ordered. "I just want you to be honest. Do you have feelings for this person? Are you in love?"

"Yes..." Alec admitted finally and all of a sudden he felt as though a great burden had been taken off his shoulders and he could breathe again. "I love him, Magnus. I swear, I did everything to stop! I...I would take my own heart out and feed it to one of the cats if it would make me stop loving him, but it seems...I cannot."

Magnus let out a light-hearted laugh. His husband could be so naive at times. "I don't think the cats would find your heart an appealing meal," he said. "But, my darling, you don't have to try to stop loving him. It's okay. It's not shameful to love two people at the same time."

"Are you sure?" Alec wondered. "Because I can...just love him in silence or I can...take a love potion that makes me stop loving him. I found one like that in your books."

"You silly mundane!" Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. "That potion doesn't make you stop loving him. It just numbs your heart to the love you feel. And if the love you feel for him is real, which it sounds like it is, then your heart could also start rotting away and we don't want that, do we?'

"I guess...not?" Alec said. "Dear God, Magnus, you're a saint!" Alec exclaimed as he hugged his husband's waist and buried his face in Magnus' chest. "You have no idea how happy you've made me!"

"That is what I want," Magnus insisted. "Your happiness is all that I desire and I would hate to be the reason for your unhappiness. Now...tell me," he requested. "Who is this guy? He must be pretty special if he made you feel this way."

"He...I...would you mind not knowing his name?" Alec wondered. "I know it's a lot to ask for, but things with him...in his life are very complicated. I think he would want his privacy when it comes to something like this."

Magnus frowned. "Alexander, you're not in a relationship with one of your students, are you?" he questioned. "Because that would be immoral as well as illegal."

"No, no," Alec assured. "He's just...younger and his family won't approve of him being with someone as old as me, but he's legal. Were not doing anything that's against the law."

"Very well," Magnus nodded. "Then you have my blessing to date this young man, but I want you home every evening unless we've arranged something prior. I want you to tell me when you go on dates with him and I want you to use protection. Got it?"

"Yeah," Alec nodded. "No problem." He stood up and sat back down on Magnus' lap again before kissing him breathless. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered repeatedly against his husband's lips and as their clothes came off, dinner was completely forgotten.

  
  


Alec took a few days before calling Jace finally. Now that he was permitted to date him, he felt like he shouldn't. There's nothing worse than dreams that have come true, he thought as he stared at Jae's number on his phone. Insecurities and doubts crept in. Despite Magnus’ reassurance, he felt greedy again. Who even was he? He was just an ordinary mundane. His life meant nothing in the great scheme of things. He hadn't achieved much either. He was inconsequential, mediocre, mundane. Why would he get to date a Nephilim with pure angelic blood while also being married to a Prince of Hell? No, he was asking for too damn much. He should have already considered himself the luckiest man on earth for dating Magnus fucking Bane. But instead, he asked for more. That was unbelievably shameless. Plus, he had already hurt Jace. How could he want Jace to ignore everything that had happened and date him?

Alec remained torn by doubts until Magnus literally pushed him to text Jace.

"Just do it," the Warlock encouraged one night while holding Alec in his arms. "Don't give up on your love. Make an effort. It will pay back."

Contrary to what Alec seemed to believe, Jace wasn't just some kid who couldn't get control over his own damn feelings. If there was someone who knew how to turn their back on love, it was him. He had been in love with Alec for years before actually confessing to him. It had started on one of the first days of high school while Jace had been sitting in Mr. Lightwood-Bane's history class. Of course, he had known Mr. Lightwood-Bane from before. Mr. Lightwood-Bane had been the Dad of one of Jace's classmates from grade school, but he had never actually interacted with him for too long.

But listening to Mr. Lightwood-Bane talk about the Punic Wars and the Renaissance and other such boring topics had made Jace fall in love. It had happened gradually, but by the time Jace had realized what had been going on, it had been too late. It was by no means unusual for students to get innocent crushes on their teachers, especially for students who were just entering puberty and discovering themselves, so Jace had thought that it would pass, just like all crushes did, just like all pipe dreams did. But it hadn't. Over the course of four years of high school, Mr. Lightwood-Bane had stayed in the back of Jace's mind like a silent thought, like a ghost, like a memory of a previous life perhaps. Jace had been dating others, of course, but Mr. Lightwood-Bane had never quite left his mind. Later on, Jace had found himself wondering what would have happened if he had confronted those feeling upfront, instead of letting them grow in his heart unattended. Perhaps if he had, he wouldn't be in this mess right now. As a teenager, Jace had never harbored any illusions about Mr. Lightwood-Bane and what could potentially happen between the two of them. A blind man could have seen that Rafael's parents had been as in love after twenty years of marriage as they had been after just one day, but that hadn't stopped Jace from fantasizing about his history teacher. In his fantasies, they would always run away, somewhere where no one knew who they were and they could just be happy together, without fearing judgment or repercussions. Jace had almost felt guilty about these fantasies since he was daydreaming about running away with his best friend's Dad and ruining said best friend's family, but there were moments when Jace didn't even care. Sometimes such fantasies made him doubt he even had any angel blood at all because such daydreams weren't the product of a pure heart.

When he'd first noticed Alec watching him intensely at the pool, Jace had almost felt like he was in one of those porn movies that his Maman would be concerned about him seeing. The suspense and excitement had only grown when they had kissed and started texting, but after years of this game of cat and mouse, Jace had gotten tired. After that day at the hotel, he had realized the real consequences of a potential relationship with Alec. Jace knew that thirty years of marriage weren't so easy to forget. Alec and his husband had a life together, so it would be naive for Jace to expect Alec to just abandon it all and go to an uncertain future with him. So Jace didn't expect much when Alec texted him one month after his anniversary party, asking to meet, he assumed it was because the teacher wanted to let him down gently, to finally put an end to this nonsense, whatever it was my true nature, once and for all. So Jace invited Alec to the Herondale beach house in the Hamptons because it was in the winter no one came there, and once it was all over he could get drunk without having to worry about embarrassing himself in front of others in his drunken misery. He had flown here all the way from college so he hoped Alec would at least have the decency not to pull the 'it's not you, it's me' card and just dump him right away.

By the time Alec arrived at the address Jace had given him, his hands were already shaking. This whole thing felt a lot like deja vu only not quite. He was seeing Jace in secret once again, but this time the guilt was gone. This time Alec felt free to unleash all that he had kept in his heart and tell everything he had wanted to tell him for long. But the fear of rejection and insecurity was still there. As Alec made his way through the cold, sandy shore and past the front gate, his heart was hammering in his chest as though it was trying to fly out and never return. He wondered if coming here had even been a good idea. Perhaps he was making another mistake. Perhaps he should have left things as they were. Jace was already dating someone. Why would he want to be involved with Alec at all while Alec was still married? Why would Jace want to be a part of this mess?

  
  


Distracted by his own thoughts, Alec made it to the front door without even realizing it. He rang the doorbell and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened and Jace stood in front of him.

"Hi!" Alec breathed out, once more in awe of Jace's angelic beauty.

"Hey," Jace greeted much more coldly, which was to be expected. "Come on in," he allowed.

Jace let Alec take off his shoes, coat, and scarf before leading him into the large living room.

"Wow, nice place!" Alec exclaimed looking around the room.

"I guess..." Jace shrugged and sat down on the white sofa." So, why did you want to see me?" he asked and Alec could tell his heart wasn't in it. He didn't want to be here, at least not with Alec. It's over then, the teacher thought. He felt tears and anger building up inside him, but decided to do his best to keep it together. "How've you been?" instead of breaking down like he wanted to.

"Good, I guess," Jace replied. He was looking at his hands instead of Alec and that made the mundane feel uneasy. "You?"

'I'm good as well," Alec answered awkwardly. "How's school?"

"By the Angel, Alec!" Jace snapped all of a sudden. "Just break up with me and be done with it!"

"Jace..." the former teacher breathed out. "I didn't come here to break up with you," he revealed. "I actually came to ask you if...if you wanted to be my boyfriend."

"What?" Jace asked, gaping, wide-eyed. "A...Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Alec confirmed, "I'm serious, Jace. No more guilt and kissing in the shadows."

"You...You broke up with Mr.Lightwood-Bane?" Jace concluded.

"No," Alec replied, shaking his head. "I...Magnus and I agreed," he said. "We...agreed to an open marriage, of sorts. He's free to fuck whoever he wants whenever he feels like it and I have permission to date you. I didn't tell him it was you, don't worry," the teacher assured. "But...he knows there is someone else in my life and he's okay with it."

"How?" Jace wondered, tearing up. "How is this real, Alec?" he asked.

"I don't know," Alec admitted. "I've been asking myself the same thing. It's like I'm dreaming, honestly."

Jace lunged forward and sat on Alec's lap before pulling him into a kiss. "Fuck yeah!" he panted between kisses. "I'll be your boyfriend, Alec!"

Alec grinned, resting his forehead against Jace's. "Shall we move to the bedroom, then?"

"Yeah," Jace agreed. "Top or bottom?" he asked before they headed over there.

  
  


Alec was both that day and so was Jace. After the time they had spent waiting for this moment, it made sense that just one round wouldn't be enough.

Alec felt exhilarated as he took off Jace's sweater and let his hands freely roam all over the younger man's body. He touched and kissed everything in his way. From Jace's forehead to his lips, to his abs, all the way down to Jace's cock. Jace's cock was the second one (not counting his own) that the mundane had seen. It was different from Magnus'. Longer and less thick and it tasted different too. By the time Alec remembered Magnus' request to use protection, his mouth was already stuffed full of Jace's cock and it was too late.

"Fuck yeah!" Jace exclaimed as he watched Alec's head bob up and down his shaft. Jace was on his back, hands behind his head and he let Alec do all the work. There was something so inherently hot about the thought of an older man, and his former teacher at that blowing him. Pull off for a sec," he ordered and Alec obeyed immediately. The mundane looked destroyed from the blowjob alone. His hair was a mess, his chin was covered in spit and his eyes seemed hazy. Jace loved it too much for words. He took hold of his own cock and started jerking himself off. "Stay still," he said and Alec obeyed. When droplets of Jace's come hit his face, he closed his eyes and moaned, stroking his own cock in the meantime.

Being inside Jace was a thing out of this world. His body was so hot, so tight, so welcoming. It almost felt like coming home. When their bodies were intertwined, Alec felt complete, like his soul was ascending to the heavens and his life's path was complete. Alec didn't know if that was normal or not, but he couldn't compare it to anything else.

  
  


"Wanna know something cool?" Alec asked while they took a break from fucking each other's brains out.

"Mhm," Jace replied, his eyes closing as he rested his head on Alec's shoulder.

"You're actually my second," Alec revealed, making Jace's eyes snap open.

"Really?" he asked, lifting his head to look at his teacher.

"Yup, "Alec confirmed with a smirk.

"But...you're so hot..." Jace slated in disbelief. "And I've seen pictures of you when you were younger. You were a damn hunk!"

Alec laughed. "Well, I was also really shy," he confessed. "Like...painfully shy. "If Magnus hadn't found me and taken me under his wing, I would probably still be a virgin right now."

"I don't believe that," Jace said, shaking his head. "I can imagine boys and girls all flocking to you when you were younger."

"Well, I married Magnus when I was really young," Alec admitted. "Younger than you, actually, and there was never anyone else for me but him...until you showed up."

"I'm special, then?" Jace concluded.

"The most special," Alec breathed out as he held Jace's face. "I love you," he professed. "God, it feels so good to finally say it!" he realized. "I love you, I love you I love you!" he repeated over and over again until the words were sounds only and they got lost between kisses.

"How do I measure up against your husband?" Jace wondered after a while.

"You're...different," Alec replied. "So very different. Like the sun and the moon."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Jace wondered.

"Definitely good," Alec answered. "How am I?"

"Amazing!" Jace replied rather dramatically. "Spectacular! Excellent! Unlike anyone else!"

Alec laughed and pulled Jace close and held him tight. 

"I've wanted this since forever," Jace sighed blissfully as he relaxed in Alec's arms.

"Me too," the mundane stated.

"Not, I actually mean since forever," Jace insisted. "Since I was still at school, at least."

"Wow, really?" Alec breathed out surprised. "That long?"

"Yeah," Jace confirmed. "I always dreamed you would tell me to stay after class, then confess your undying love for me, and then you would bend me over the desk and..."

"Well, this is kinda different," Alec stated. "But I'd guess it's still good?"

"Still good," Jace confirmed with a sleepy smile on his face. "Tell me about yourself!" he requested. "I want to know more about you now since we are boyfriends. Tell me something no one knows."

"Well," Alec took a moment to ponder. "It's kind of a sad story, but...I used to train archery in high school and I even qualified for the Olympics in 1988."

"For real?" Jace's eyes widened in surprise. "That's so awesome, Alec! How come you never mention it? If I were you, I'd talk about it all the time."

"As I said, it's a sad story," Alec replied. "I didn't actually make it to the Games and I had to drop out."

"Why?' Jace asked, feeling Alec's sadness in his voice.

"I had...an accident," Alec revealed and it was becoming more and more difficult to pretend the memory didn't hurt him. "Dislocated my shoulder so I was out of commission when the time came."

"By the Angel!" Jace exclaimed, cuddling Alec even closer. "I'm so sorry, babe! How could this even happen to you?!"

"My...My Grandfather," Alec admitted, unable to hold his tears any longer. "He had a habit of...punishing me and my siblings when he thought we misbehaved. He would tie us to a bed with a metal chain and keep us locked in a room for days at a time with only a single plate of food there. He would place the food far away so we would struggle to get it. One day I was so fucking hungry I didn't even care how much my arm hurt. When I got to the hospital they told me my shoulder was dislocated and I couldn't be part of the Games."

"Jesus Christ!" Jace gasped in horror. "How is it possible for a person like that to exist?!"

"No idea," Alec claimed, wiping his tears away. "You see? That's why I don't talk about this!"

"No, I want you to tell me!" Jace insisted. "Don't keep something like this from me!"

: "I haven't really talked to Magnus about it either," Alec confessed. "I hate remembering it."

"Why didn't you try out for the next Games?" Jace wondered.

"Well, by that time I was already married to Magnus, and we were constantly traveling from one place to the next, hiding from Valentine and such," Alec recalled. "I...had lost my passion for archery as well...I wanted to get rid of everything that reminded me of ever living in that house. My only regret was I didn't save my siblings too."

"It wasn't up to you to save them," Jace claimed. "You weren't their parent. Where was your Mom at that time? Why didn't she intervene? How could she watch her children being tortured?"

"She wasn't around," Alec answered. "A few months after her divorce from Dad, she dropped us off at my Grandfather's," the teacher said. "She couldn't stand the humiliation of being tossed aside after she had settled for marrying my Dad. She was always a career-oriented woman and we were in her way. Last I heard, she was in Brazil."

"No offense, but your family sucks," Jace stated. "But that's all behind you now."

"I know," Alec assured. "I have you and I have Magnus and our kids and I have my friends and my job. I consider myself a lucky guy." he smiled.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Jace promised. "You have me, from now on. I'll keep you safe."

Alec was so touched by Jace's determination that he teared up. Luckily Jace was there to wipe his tears away and kiss him breathless.

  
  


Alec had some insecurity about bottoming for Jace, which was strange, given how often and eagerly he had been bottoming for Magnus lately. But Jace was a different person and with him, Alec was a different person too. Alec had a preconceived idea of how he was supposed to act around Jace. As the older guy, he thought he had to be the more responsible one, the one who took charge and took care of his younger partner. He was supposed to be Jace’s rock, not the one who had to be comforted and coddled. 

Right now, on his hands and knees with Jace behind him, Alec felt more exposed than ever and that had nothing to do with the fact that he was naked. He also couldn’t stop thinking about what he had told Jace earlier and that made him feel even more vulnerable. He feared it had been a mistake to unload on the Nephilim like that, to reveal something so personal that Jace probably wasn’t even ready to hear. Lost in thought, Alec barely paid any mind to Jace’s attempt at prepping him, but he made tiny, breathy sounds as the younger man’s fingers slipped in and out of his ass. 

“Alec, you okay?” Jace asked, having noticed his former teacher’s thighs shaking a little. “You seem distracted. Do you not like it? I can stop if you’d like.” 

“Don’t worry about me, babe,” Alec assured with a smile. “You just whatever feels good to you. Think of me as your sex toy for tonight.”

“No!” Jace refused. “Don’t say that! I wanna make you feel good too, Alec! Teach me how to!” He started caressing the teacher’s thighs, putting him at ease almost at once. Alec moaned, arching his back beautifully. 

After a few seconds, he turned his attention to Alec's balls. He started massaging them with his right hand while he used his left one to finger Alec slow and deep. Alec was in total ecstasy, his insecurities forgotten as he gave them up in favor of feeling pleasure with every fiber of his being. He had the urge to jerk off and give himself a quick orgasm, but he was wearing a magic cock ring that Magnus himself had given him. That ring squeezed his cock like a vice, heightening the pleasure to the max. Slow and deep turned into fast and sloppy as Jace got more and more impatient. He had wanted this for years and he wasn't sure how much more he could wait.

"You ready?" he asked at all, though his fingers were still fucking Alec with abandon.

"Yeah," Alec confirmed. "Go ahead."

Jace sunk into Alec slowly, forcing the mundane into slow torture while he waited for all of Jace's six inches to penetrate him. When Jace bottomed out, he let out a rather loud moan right into Alec's ear. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped he would not come as quickly as he had feared he would. He was slow and careful at first until he figured out it was hard and fast Alec liked.

"You like this, huh?" he breathed out in the teacher's ear while his hand was gripping Alec's hair.

Alec responded with an enthusiastic 'Yes' which quickly turned into begging for more and encouragement to go harder.

This was everything Jace had wanted and more. To see Alec, the man he had worshiped for years, fall apart so beautifully under him was like a dream that Jace never wanted to wake up from. Between the sheets, they lost themselves and found one another. Jace took off Alec's cock ring, letting the mundane come first, and he followed suit, fucking his orgasm out of Alec's spent body. As they lay together in their post-orgasmic bliss, Jace's cock still buried to the hilt in Alec's ass, the young Nephilim thought this must be what having a parabatai felt like.

  
  


Later on, Jace had to watch as Alec got dressed and got ready to leave. It was almost 10 pm. and he would need more than two hours to get to Brooklyn.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Jace asked from the bed where he was wrapped in a fluffy blanket to protect him from the cold.

"I'd love to, but Magnus and I agreed that I would come home every night," he reminded.

“But it's late," Jace argued. "And it's not safe for you to drive in this weather."

"I don't want to let Magnus down," Alec admitted with a sigh. "I don't want him to think anything silly."

"At least text him and see what he says," Jace insisted. "Please, I don't feel comfortable letting you go in such weather."

"Fine," Alec agreed. He sat next to Jace on the bed and texted Magnus.

"Thank you," Jace said with a smile before kissing Alec's cheek. "I think you'll look great with a full beard, just sayin'."

Alec smiled and intertwined their fingers and held Jace's hand. It was such a simple gesture, yet it meant so much.

"How long do you have this place for?" Alec wondered while they waited for Magnus to text back.

"Until my Grandma asks for the key back," Jace replied, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Oh, so it’s yours?” Alec. “Is this where you bring all your hookups?” he smirked. 

“It’s my family’s,” Jace replied, rolling his eyes. “And no, I haven’t brought anyone else but you here. I just thought it was secluded enough that it would put you at ease.”

“I’m just messing with you, babe,” Alec assured before giving Jace another sweet kiss. “And all jokes aside, I don’t mind you hooking up with others. You’re still with Simon, right?” 

“Actually, no,” Jace revealed. “We broke up. I felt like I couldn’t give him what he wanted and it wasn’t fair to keep him from dating someone who wanted to be with him fully.” 

“It’s for the best,” Alec assured. “I’ll sleep better knowing you won’t be a Vampire happy meal, but seriously, babe, I can’t keep you from having a full relationship either. I know you want a full relationship, someone who can be there for you, physically there for you when you need it. Someone to hold your hand, to cuddle you, someone to introduce to your parents and I...I can’t be that.” he admitted with regret. “Not because I don’t want to, but because of circumstances. So, if you met someone new, someone who’s cool and someone you really like, don’t hesitate to ask them out, okay?”

“I won’t,” Jace promised. “But...I don’t need anyone else. At least not right now. I’d rather have you as a part-time boyfriend than not have you at all.”

“Me too,” Alec agreed with a smile. 

“Why isn’t Mr.Lightwood-Bane texting back?” Jace asked impatiently as more than twenty minutes had passed without a reply from the Warlock. Truth be told, Jace was getting sleepy.

“He’s probably really busy,” Alec responded. “He’s managing the Pandemonium and dealing with clients, and he’s also acting as a mediator for the feud between Vampires and Werewolves.”

“Yeah…” Jace sighed as he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. “My Grandma’s told me about this. Everything went kinda upside down ever since Clary showed up.” 

“Who is this Clary?” Alec questioned. “Seems like she caused quite the stir.”

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane hasn’t mentioned her?” Jace realized. 

“No,” Alec replied, shaking his head.”Should he have?” 

“Maybe not,” Jace shrugs. “Depends on how he sees things.” 

"And how do you see things?" Alec wondered. "Should he have told me about her? Should I know who she is?"

"Depends," Jace shrugged. "Are you interested in what is going on in the Shadow world?"

"Not particularly," Alec admitted. "I guess I just hate feeling left out. I only learn what is going on when my husband or sons choose to tell me and that makes me feel kind of...dependent?"

"I know what you mean," Jace assured. "You shouldn't be made to feel this way. And especially not because you've decided not to become a Vampire for the time being. So...I promise to tell you about all the interesting things that are happening in the Shadow world."

"Thank you," Alec smiled before pecking Jace. "You're tired," the teacher noticed. "Go to bed, you need your rest."

"You?" Jace asked. "Are you gonna stay up until Mr. Lightwood-Bane answers?"

"I have to," Alec stated. "We had an arrangement. He's already being too generous by allowing me to have you and not insisting to know who you are. The least I can do is follow the rules we set."

"I get it," Jace sighed. "It's just gonna suck if I wake up and you've left without saying goodbye."

"Tell you what, I'll cuddle you while you sleep, and then if I have to go, I'll leave Mrs. Baa some kisses to pass on to you when you wake up," Alec suggested with a grin. "How does that sound?"

"You're so silly!" Jace giggled. "But how do you know I have Mrs. Baa with me?"

"You've been carrying this thing around with you ever since you were a kid and even as a teenager. I figured you wouldn't stop now."

"Well, you're right," Jace confirmed before reaching into his bag and taking the lamb plushie out.

The three of them got under the covers and Alec took Jace in his arms, holding him from behind. 

By the time Magnus responded, telling Alec that it was okay for him to stay where he was for the night only, Alec was already asleep.

It was almost noon when Alec made it to the Pandemonium at last. He had woken up early, feeling more rested than he had in a long time. He had had breakfast with Jace before the two of them had parted ways reluctantly.

Alec knew Magnus was at the club, so he didn't even bother going home first. It was what the Warlock liked to do. He hated when the house was empty so he chose to stay at work instead, as it made him feel more productive and more in control.

Alec didn't even bother announcing himself or even knocking on the door of his husband's office. He just barged in as if he owned the place.

"Alexander?!" Magnus exclaimed when he saw his husband enter in such a way. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I need to talk to my husband," Alec told Magnus' assistant instead of answering the Warlock's question. "Leave us, please."

The young Warlock nodded and exited the office discreetly.

Magnus rose from his chair and walked over to the mundane. "I do hope your actions have some good explanation," he told his husband. "Because I do not tolerate this sort of behavior towards myself or my employees!"

"Why didn't you tell me Valentine was alive?!" Alec demanded to know at once. At breakfast, Jace had told him the whole story.

Four months ago, on her daughter's twenty-second birthday, Jocelyn Fairchild had disappeared from her home never to be seen or heard again. Familiar with the Shadow world ever since her best friend had been turned, Clary had sought help from Magnus only to discover that she herself was a Nephilim and the daughter of one of the evilest men known to the Nephilim kind. Twenty-three years ago, Jocelyn Fairchild had fled the Shadow world, leaving her son behind and taking the Mortal Cup with her. In a fit of rage, Valentine had set himself and the Fairchild Manor on fire or so everyone had thought. As more and more Circle members had started showing up once more after being in hiding for years, both the Clave and the Downworld had started suspecting that the Circle might be active again. There had been rumors as to who was in charge of the newly functioning Circle. Some had suspected Jonathan, Valentine's firstborn son and some had seen Clary as the potential leader of the terrorist organization as her arrival had been seen as too convenient. The revelation of the Circle's true leader, however, had come when Valentine had sought his children out and asked him to join them. Both had refused, of course, but that had hardly been the end of it. Valentine was still out there. Still plotting, still most likely torturing and murdering and still preaching his god awful ideas.

"Who told you?" Magnus asked. His voice was low and his face remained neutral as if he was talking about the weather.

"It doesn't matter who told me!" Alec stated. "It matters that you didn't!"

"This isn't your fight, Alexander!" the Warlock snapped. "It doesn't concern you!"

"My husband and sons are Downworlders!" Alec reminded. "How can it not concern me when there is a racist lunatic on the loose who wants their entire species dead?!"

Realizing his mistake, Magnus regretted his words immediately. "What I meant was..." he let out a sigh and rested his head against Alec's chest. "My point is, there is nothing you could do even if you knew what was happening."

"That's not the point!" Alec stated. "Even if there is nothing I can do, I want to at least know about these things! I don't want to be out of the loop! Not long ago you're the one who told me there should be no secrets between us! That night on our anniversary, when we made love and said those words, I felt like we were a team again. It seems I was wrong."

"You're right," Magnus admitted because there was nothing else for him to say. "You're right, I've been trying to shield you from all of this because I've always thought it wasn't your fight. But it is."

"No shit," Alec said, shaking his head. "Don't hide such things from me, Magnus! You can't expect us to be honest with each other in one aspect of our lives, but not in another"

"I was going to tell you," Magnus revealed."That evening when you came to my office after your run, when we spoke about the feud between in the Downworld, I was going to tell you about Clary as well, but then...then you knelt at my feet and you told me about your lover and then we made love again and everything was perfect and I was weak...there is no other explanation. I was weak. I didn't want anything to get in the way of our happiness."

"Magnus..." Alec sighed, pulling his husband close. "Don't...Just don't push me away. Don't treat me like a delicate flower. Treat me as your partner. As your best friend, because...Because that's what I hope I am."

"You are," Magnus assured, resting their foreheads together as he wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. "I'm sorry again, I won't make the same mistake ever in my life."

"I'm glad," the mundane stated. "And just so you know...I can do something against Valentine. I can punch him in the face and knock him out and you can transport him to jail."

Magnus chuckled. "Now that's the definition of teamwork."

"So, what's the situation?" Alec wondered. "Any lead on Jocelyn?"

"None," Magnus revealed, shaking his head. "She seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. But that's not the main thing that bothers me."

"What is it, then?" Alec questioned.

"The Mortal Cup," Magnus answered. "With Jocelyn gone, it is gone as well. We have no idea where it is."

"And you assume Valentine is after it as well," Alec concluded easily. He knew a little bit about the Mortal Instruments–the gifts that the Angel has bestowed to his children, the Nephilim. The Cup had the ability to make a mundane a Shadowhunter and Alec shuddered to think what Valentine would be capable of with it in his hands.

"Yes," Magnus confirmed. He sat in his chair and made Alec sit in the chair across him. "My guess is, he's after the three Mortal Instruments."

"And what is his goal?" Alec asked.

"To raise the Angel and make a wish," Magnus answered. "He would probably wish for the destruction of the whole Downworld. It's much easier than doing it himself."

"Fucker!" Alec cursed. "So he can't ever get the three of them together. How do we keep them from him?'

"Our best bet is to capture him," Magnus replied. "Keep him in custody and...maybe even execute him eventually, but only the Clave can make such a decision."

"Of course," Alec rolled his eyes. "I doubt they would execute one of their own, but, even if he's an insane killer."

"Oh, the Clave execute Nephilim all the time," Magnus assured. "But I feel like they would keep CValentine alive just to show the others what happens when they rebel against the Clave."

"Perfect..." Alec said sarcastically. "So, how are we going to catch him?"

"No idea," Magnus admitted. "He always seems to be one step ahead of all of us. I suspect he might have a Warlock working for him."

"Would a Warlock be on his side?" Alec wondered.

"Not willingly," Magnus replied. "But he might be holding them against their will. Experimenting on them, torturing them. The same thing he might be doing to Jocelyn."

"What are the chances that he already has a Mortal Instrument?' the mundane questioned.

"Well, the Clave has the Sword, so at least that one is safe," Magnus informed. "And since there haven't been any new Nephilim popping up left and right, I think it's safe to assume he hasn't gotten his hands on the Cup either. But neither has anyone else. That's why everyone is looking for Jocelyn. As for the Mirror...no one has been able to find it for centuries..."

“So, what’s the plan?” Alec wondered. “What’s our course of action from now on?” 

“Clary and her friends have been looking for Jocelyn non-stop, but with very little success,” Magnus informed. “Valentine must have hidden her well. None of my locating spells worked.”

“But are we sure the Cup is with her?” Alec questioned. 

“Not at all,” Magnus shook his head. “But she’s the only one who knows where it is.” 

“What if we tried to find it without her?” Alec suggested. “Let Clary look for her Mom while we look for the Cup. I know it sounds selfish, but this is about more than just Jocelyn. The whole Downworld is at stake here and she can’t be more important than everyone else.” 

“You know, in another life, you would have made one ruthless Shadowhunter,” Magnus said with a smirk. 

“Am I wrong?” Alec questioned. 

“No, of course not,” Magnus assured. “No person is more important than the majority. But I do worry about how this would be taken by the Clave.”

“Fuck the Clave!” Alec declared. “They can’t be allowed to have two of the three Mortal Instruments, because they’re no different from Valentine!” 

“I’m with you on that one,” Magnus said. “I tried to convince the Inquisitor to let a Warlock cast a protection spell on the Sword, but she wouldn’t even consider the possibility. They don’t want us near their precious relics.” 

“It’s settled then,” Alec concluded. “We’re gonna find the Mortal Cup and keep the Downworld safe.” 

“God, Alexander…” Magnus breathed out, his fingernails digging into the sides of his leather chair. He had been growing harder and harder discreetly in his trousers and it was getting more and more difficult to hide how turned on he was. “If you only knew what you do to me...Your moral compass, your determination, your concern...they will surely earn you some time with the Tickler…” he teased with a smirk. 

“Oh…” Alec’s eyes widened at the mention of the Tickler and he felt chills run down his spine.

The Tickler was a demotic sex device size of a beetle made of Edom steel that attached itself to one’s prostate and ‘tickled’ it, causing multiple orgasms. Magnus and Alec had used it only a few times, but it was Alec’s favorite toy. He preferred it over any mundane toy. Even Magnus’s biggest dildos. 

“Show me,” the mundane challenged, easily relaxing in his chair. Even though he had spent all of yesterday making love to Jace, he still yearned for his husband as well. “Show me what I do to you!”

“Alexander…” the Warlock sighed reluctantly, yet he still reached into his own trousers and pulled his cock out, showing Alec how hard it was, and teasing him. 

At the sight of his husband’s massive cock, Alec’s mood totally changed and he was no longer in the mood to talk about politics. “Portal us home,” he begged as he watched Magnus stroke himself. Precome oozed out of the Warlock’s cockhead and Alec licked his lips, wanting to taste it.

“You’re the one who wanted this conversation, darling,” Magnus reminded smugly. “And we’re hardly done talking.” 

“Oh, I think we’re done,” Alec stated, breathing heavily. 

“Really?” Magnus smirked. He let go of his cock, but let it hang without tucking it back in his trousers. “Anything else to add?” 

“Can’t...Can’t Lucian help?” Alec wondered, using what little was left of his brainpower to form at least one coherent sentence. “He was Jocelyn’s lover and Valentine’s para...paranbatai?”

“Parabatai,” Magnus corrected as his husband wasn’t all that familiar with the concept of two Nephilim warriors who fought side-by-side and shared a soul. The Warlock stood up and walked to aLAlec’s side. “One day I’ll tell you about parabatai,” he promised. “I’ve known some of them who were so close they were basically the same person. What a blessing it must be,” the Downworder mused. “To be able to give half of your soul with another and what a curse to have to part with it when your other half is gone…” 

“Yeah…” Alec agreed, secretly wondering if Jace had a parabatai or not. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jace was on his way back to his dorm when he received a call from Alec. He panicked and hung up, but still managed to send a message, promising Alec to call him back as soon as he could. They had been dating for almost three months now and everything was more than wonderful, but who knew? Maybe Alec had gotten tired of him already. Jace tried to remain calm as he went back to his dorm room and used a locking rune so Rafael wouldn’t surprise him while he was talking to his Dad. 

Jace sat on his bed and took a deep breath, bracing himself before making the call. His heart hammered in his chest as the phone kept ringing until Alec finally answered. 

“Hey, Jace!” the mundane’s voice came from the other end of the line. “Sorry, did I interrupt something earlier?” 

“No, not at all,” Jace assured. “It’s just that I didn’t want to talk in public for...obvious reasons.” 

“Smart,” Alec approved. 

“So, what’s up?” Jace questioned nervously. “Did something happen? Are you okay?” _Are we okay?_ He didn’t add. 

“Do I need a reason to call my boyfriend?” Alec questioned. He tried to sound funny, but instead, he came off as sarcastic and a little bit sad. 

“No, not really,” Jace replied. “It’s just that...we rarely talk on the phone and I thought if you’re calling me it’s for a good reason.” 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Alec admitted. “I needed to hear your voice. I miss you like air.” 

Jace smiled and allowed himself to relax. “I’m here,” he assured. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“Anything,” the mundane replied. “Tell me how you’re doing. Tell me about yourself. I feel like we haven’t talked in such a long time.” 

"I'm great!" Jace replied with a wide grin on his face. "Even better now that you called, but I miss you too. I can't wait to see you!"

"Soon, baby!" Alec assured. "I promised we'd spend your birthday together and we will!"

"I can't wait," Jace admitted. "I'm counting down the days, honestly."

"Me too," Alec stated. "But I do hope your family won't be sad that I'm taking you away from them."

"They'll be fine," Jace assured. "I'll stay the whole weekend and they'll get to shower me with the love that I deserve."

"That's great to hear," said Alec. He let out a sigh and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm so happy I got to talk to you," he confessed. "I feel so much better already."

"Wanna tell me why you needed cheering up?" Jace prompted.

"It's a long story," Alec informed. "One that I...hate remembering."

"Does it have to do with Mr.Lightwood-Bane?" Jace wondered. "Is everything between the two of you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're great!" Alec stated. "Better than ever, actually. We found the Mortal Cup and in a few days Magnus is hosting an official peace treaty signing in the Pandemonium."

"Yeah, my Grandma told me about that," Jace revealed. "The Clave's not happy about either of those."

"Well, they'll have to learn to deal with it," Alec stated. His words were followed by silence and suddenly the mundane wondered if he had gone too far. "I'm sorry," he apologized immediately. "I know these are your people. I know you care about them."

"No need to apologize," Jace assured. "I know that despite our Angel blood, we Nephilim are no saints."

"God, Jace...I miss you so much," the mundane confessed at last. "You have no idea. Your voice is the only thing that made this day slightly better. I wish I could hold you in my arms and forget about the rest of the world."

"Alec, you're scaring me," the Nephilim admitted. "Are you alright? Are you safe?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Alec insisted. "Just a bit sad, that's all." Indeed, Alec sounded sadder and more devastated than Jace had ever heard him. His voice was low and raspy and it lacked the usual tone that Jace was used to. It was as though a ghost of Alec's usual self was speaking instead and Jace's lover was nowhere to be seen.

"Is Mr. Lightwood-Bane there?" Jace wondered. "Does he know you're like this?"

"No," Alec replied. "He's at work. I told him to go. I didn't want him to see me wallowing in my own misery."

"Why did you call me then?" Jace questioned.

"I just got this urge to talk to you," Alec admitted. "I thought, if anyone could pull me back, it would be you."

Jace smiled and his heart was suddenly enveloped by a feeling of warmth. "We could see each other if you want," he suggested.

"Yeah, in two weeks," Alec reminded. "I wish you were here now." he sighed.

"We could see each other at the house," Jace clarified.

"But you're still in college," Alec stated. "How are you gonna make it to New York?"

"Just say the word and I'm there," Jace said.

  
  
  
  


Alec couldn't believe his own eyes when he arrived at the house and saw Jace waiting for him. Only two hours ago Jace had been at college, miles, and miles away from here, but now there he was, standing in front of Alec in all his glory. He took Alec's hand and ushered him inside before they took their jackets off and melted into each other's embrace.

They were sitting on the bed in silence, Alec's head resting on Jace's shoulder when Alec decided to finally tell Jace the truth. By the look on Alec's face, Jace could tell his lover's mind was somewhere else, buried in his thoughts that seemed to have taken him far far away.

"Today's the anniversary of my brother's death," Alec revealed at last. "He died on this day seven years ago."

"Oh, Alec..." Jace gasped before hugging his boyfriend close. "That was today?" he had almost forgotten about it and Rafael hadn't mentioned it either. Seven years ago Max Lightwood had died of pneumonia complications, passing away before both his siblings as well as his parents and although Jace hadn't known the man, he had felt the weight of his death as well.

"I'm so sorry, Alec," Jace said because he couldn't find other words to express how he was feeling. "I can't imagine what it would be like to lose one of my siblings, so I can't promise you that the pain will pass, but I can promise you that I will be here to help you through it."

"Thank you!" Alec whispered, sniffling. "Is there a rune that could turn back time?" he wondered. "I've asked Magnus if there was any spell that could take me to the past, but he said time travel is against the Laws of Magic. Is there such a Law for Nephilim as well?"

"I'm not sure,” Jace admitted. "But Alec, what happened, happened for a reason. His illness was the will of the Angel and it was beyond your control."

"He wasn't ill!" Alec cried out suddenly. "He didn't die of pneumonia! He killed himself!"

Jace was suddenly rendered speechless. This was not something he had ever suspected or wanted to know. "But Maman said...and Rafael too..."

"We told everyone the bullshit pneumonia story because we didn't want his memory tarnished," Alec admitted, sobbing. "Suicide victims are usually remembered as attention seekers or as disturbed or insane. I wanted everyone to remember him as the amazing fucking person he was! And I...I couldn't handle another scandal."

Jace took Alec's hand and held it tightly. "I understand."

"Magnus, Raphael, Izzy, and I are the only ones who know the truth," the mundane revealed. "And now you. I didn't want the boys' memory of their uncle to be tainted either. And I didn't want them to grieve the same way I do now."

"You did the right thing," Jace assured."They love their uncle and they miss him a lot."

"He was dead for days and that's what kills me!" Alec wailed. "He was all alone in his final moments and even after that. If a neighbor hadn't knocked on his door to ask a favor, he might have stayed like that for weeks! He's my brother, I...how did I not feel it when he died?! How did my heart not shatter into a thousand pieces when he stopped beating, I don't know."

Jace had no idea how to answer any of those questions. All he could do was hold the man he loved while Alec cried his heart out and be there for him when he woke up.

Alec slept only for about twenty minutes, but that was enough to make him feel better, if only slightly. He still felt like the worst brother in the world and the image of Max's blood all over the bathroom floor still polluted his mind, but at least he wasn't as tired.

"Tea?" Jace offered after Alec became fully awake and coherent.

"Yes, please," Alec requested.

Jace came back ten minutes later with two cups of tea and some candy. He had changed out of his previous attire and was now wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Naturally, he looked divine.

They drank their tea in silence and once he was done with his, Jace carefully got out of bed and stood in front of Alec. He looked concerned and serious and Alec knew he was about to say something important.

"You shared your deepest secret with me and showed me your soul and now I feel like I owe you the same," Jace stated solemnly.

"Jace, you don't–" Alec tried to argue, but the Nephilim was quick to interrupt him.

"I know you don't think I owe you anything, but I want to do this, okay?" he assured. "Just let me, please!"

Alec nodded and stayed quiet, watching as Jace took off his shirt and tossed it on the bed.

"I want you to see a part of me that almost no one else had seen," Jace told his lover. "It's something that even I had trouble accepting for myself."

"Is it your abs?" Alec joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Because I'm warning you, they won't push me away."

Jace chuckled and shook his head. "My abs won't push you away, but what about these?" he wondered. He shut his eyes and brought his hands close to his chest and all of a sudden two gigantic white wings appeared on his back.

Alec was so shocked he actually thought he might be dreaming or that he might have died. For a few moments, he could do nothing but stare with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He was in total awe. Never in his life had he ever seen something so beautiful, so much larger than life, so out of this world. He lacked the poetic talent to describe what it was like seeing Jace's wings and he doubted there were words strong enough to do the job anyway. Instead, like all mundanes who had been faced with the miracle of Nephilim beauty before him, he started weeping. It was a mix of euphoria and pure admiration that caused tears to fall from Alec's eyes and he knew he would never see anything more beautiful in his life. This was it, the end. If he died at this very moment, he thought he would have seen everything there was to see of this world and would gladly move to the next one. He stared at Jace for a few more long moments before getting out of bed and pulling the Nephilim in for a hug.

"May I?" the teacher asked once they pulled away.

"Yeah, go ahead," Jace allowed with a relieved smile on his face.

Alec reached over and gently stroked Jace's wings, feeling the softness of his feathers. He didn't think he had ever touched something as soft before or seen something so delicate yet strong.

"How...?" was all the mundane managed to get out.

"My Maman had trouble getting pregnant when she married my biological father," Jace revealed. "So she turned to Valentine for help. He gave her some miracle medication that she drank before and during her pregnancy, but he didn't tell her that medication was actually Angel's blood."

Alec gasped at the revelation, his eyes widening in shock.

Jace nodded, understanding Alec very well. "My Maman was very sickly before she got pregnant, but the Angel blood healed her and that's how she was able to have Violet and Lennox, and I ended up with pure Angel blood. This is one of its perks."

"Are there any others like you?" Alec wondered. "With pure Angel blood, I mean."

"Clary," Jace revealed. "Valentine did the same to Jocelyn as he did to my Maman. Only he didn't even pretend to treat her. He just put the blood in her food."

"Bastard!" Alec wore in disgust. "How is the search for him going?"

"We'll talk about Valentine later," Jace promised. "But now...the reason why I'm showing you these is so I can offer you a ride," he admitted. "Something to cheer you up."

"A ride?" Alec repeated, not understanding at first. "You mean with...them? Flying?"

"Yeah," Jace confirmed with a grin. "I thought I might take you around the block...or further, if you'd like."

"You use them?" Alec concluded in awe. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jace nodded. "That's how I came here, actually."

"Wow!" Alec breathed out. "And I thought you had taken a private jet or a portal."

"A portal doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually," Jace realized. "It'll be a lot less cold and

tiring."

"So, what? You were born with these?' Alec questioned. "You came out with them on your back?"

"No, they started growing when I was around ten," Jace revealed. "At first my Maman thought I had scoliosis so she took me to every mundane doctor she could find. But in the end, she was forced to contact Imogen, because no doctor could help me."

"What did Imogen do?" Alec wondered.

"She took me to the Silent Brothers and they figured out what Valentine had done," Jace answered. "I stayed with them for a while until my wings grew fully, then I was forced to have a runing ceremony, even though we were living as mundanes."

"But you said you aren't an actual Shadowhunter," Alec remembered. "Why do you need runes, then?"

"I'm not an active soldier," Jace corrected. "But I have runes for protection and healing and for...fun," he smirked."Now...you wanna go for a ride with me?"

  
  


Initially, Alec was worried that Jace wouldn't be able to carry him while flying, but the Nephilim proved himself capable of doing both. Flying was yet another extraordinary activity that Alec had been introduced to by one of his lovers. It was unlike anything else he had ever done and so much different than traveling by plane. Alec quickly discovered the freedom one felt when flying between the clouds, the excitement of watching the world from above, and the thrill of being so high up there. His heart was pounding in his chest and his whole body felt like it was vibrating with excitement. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. All his cares and worries seemed like a distant memory and he thought of nothing. The wind had made a mess of his hair and his face was red from the cold air, but it didn't matter. For a few moments, at least, he was happy. They ended up on a remote island somewhere in Mexico that Jace liked to visit. The weather was much warmer and so they managed to go for a swim and make love on the beach, before returning home.

  
  


Magnus was having fun. Tonight they were celebrating a historic event, one that would change the face of the Downworld forever, and Magnus thought the least he could do was have fun. In one hand he was holding a glass of scotch that had been aging in his cellar since the death of Queen Victoria while his other one found itself between the thighs of a, particularly mischievous Seelie. Meanwhile, a she-wolf was kissing him at the same time as a Vampire was feeding on him. It was truly bliss, but the only thing that was from this perfect scene was Alexander. Magnus couldn't help but think how wonderful it would be to share the treasure that was Alexander with his fellow Downworlder leaders or how much his precious husband would enjoy the effects of Vampire venom in his system. But alas, Magnus knew how much Alec disliked the idea of blood-sucking and how out of his element he would feel in a place full of Downworlders. So the Warlock was attending the celebration of the Downworder peace treaty alone, without a date. Even though he had Alexander's permission to sleep with others, at first it was difficult for Magnus to get back into the swing of things after so long of trying to convince himself that the only one he desired was his husband. But that was only at first. Once Magnus allowed himself to actively flirt with others, to relax around them, and give himself what he wanted, it was as if he had never stopped sleeping around. Right now, he found himself in one of the Pandemonium's supernaturally gorgeous women and he had no intention of holding back. He knew Alexander would want this for him.

Magnus spent more than an hour in the private room before finally deciding he had had enough. He would be lying if he said he hadn't missed sex with women as well as yen fen, but he knew how dangerous it was to be a Vampire's blood source for a prolonged period of time and drug addiction was the last thing he wanted to deal with. As he made it through the club, he made no effort to correct his disheveled appearance, letting everyone who passed him know that the Magnus Bane they knew from the past was back. In the last thirty years, Magnus had had to endure many snide jokes about his marriage to a mundane and about how settling down had made him a boring person, and although he had never taken those jokes to heart, he had missed the admiration that came with his reputation of a lothario. Before he could make it to the table, though, he ran into Raphael, who seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Magnus," the new Vampire clan leader greeted with a nod. "I've been looking for you! Where've you been?"

"I was...uh...discussing additional peace terms with the female Dowworlder committee," Magnus joked politely because he knew how much of a prude his brother-in-law was. "I must say, they were very convincing.."

Unable to appreciate the joke, Rapahel took Magnus by the arm to stop him from walking away. "You're married," the Vampire reminded. "What you're doing is immoral. You can't expect me to keep quiet about it."

Magnus chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "My dearest Rapahel," he cooed. "Always so noble, such a good Catholic. I'm so proud of you! Don't worry, I'm not doing anything that would get me sent to hell," the Warlock assured. "Alexander and I have an arrangement, an open marriage of sorts. We've allowed ourselves certain...freedoms while remaining married and being more in love than ever."

Raphael was unable to hide his shock. He let go of Magnus and took a moment to process the information.

"Now, I know you don't like setting a foot outside without asking your wife first, but I would like to ask you to keep this one a secret," Magnus requested. "I'm sure Alexander would like to share it with his sister on his own terms. The only reason I'm telling you is because I don't want you blabbering about it to her and putting us in an even more awkward position."

"Very well," the Vampire nodded. "I have no desire to talk about something like this either way."

Magnus ignored his friend's comment and the two of them went back to the Downworder table together. When he saw him, Meliorn, the Seelie envoy, smirked and raised his glass in a toast while Lucian the Alpha of the New York werewolf pack gave him a questioning look. Magnus was no fool. He knew Lucian had always carried a torch for Alexander and he could see the wheels turning in the werewolf's head. Perhaps he thought this was his moment to make a move.

An hour or so later, Magnus was still sitting at his table, observing all that was happening around him, when one of the private room handlers came to his side.

"There's someone waiting for you in room 7," the Vampire whispered in Magnus' ear.

"Who is it?" Magnus questioned. "Man or woman?"

"Man," Andrew replied.

"What does he want?" the Warlock wondered.

"Uh, I assume the same thing every single person in one of those rooms does, sir," the former Nephilim replied awkwardly. He still had so much to learn.

"What does he look like?" Magnus asked.

"Young, tall, muscular, with black hair," Andrew described the stranger.

"Hmm, that's just my type," the High Warlock of Brooklyn concluded as he tried to imagine what the man looked like. Alas, there was only one tall, dark, and handsome man he desired tonight. "Buy him a scotch from me," he ordered. "Tell him I won't see him tonight, but he's welcome to come back another night when it's less crowded."

"Yes, sir," Andrew said before heading to the bar.

Raphael looked over at Magnus, for once approving of his brother-in-law's actions.

Andrew returned less than ten minutes later, looking mildly stressed. "He refuses to leave, sir," the Vampire informed. "He says he'll wait until you decide to come to his room."

"Did he say anything else?" Magnus questioned growing annoyed. He hated being forced into things.

"He said that he knows the rules of tonight dictate one can request anyone to come to their room and they can reject or accept the invitation at their own volition," Andrew answered. "He said if you don't like him, he'll buy you a double of what you bought him."

"Good luck with that," Magnus scoffed. He had sent the same drink he had been having, Queen Victoria's death scotch. There were only three bottles of it left in the world and all of them were in Magnus' personal cellar.

"He's a feisty little man," Meliorn commented. "Like you said, your type. You said you wanted Downworlder peace, Magnus, and this is the price."

"And what a price that is," Lucian chimed in.

"Are we even sure he's a Downworlder?" Magnus wondered. "Sounds like a Nephilim to me."

"I didn't see any runes, sir," Andrew informed. "I couldn't determine what he was, but I would guess a Werewolf."

"If he's one of yours, then maybe I should send you, Lucian," the Warlock told his long-time friend. "For pack unity, of course."

"You know I'm not into guys, Magnus," Lucian said.

"No, not into guys," Magnus agreed. "Only into one."

"I'm not the one who was requested," Luke reminded.

"Sending someone else is a good idea," Raphael stated. "Someone unmarried, preferably."

"Yes, yes, we know what you think," said Magnus. "Did this guy pay for the room?" he asked Andrew.

"Of course, sir," the Vampire answered. "For the whole night. In cash."

"Did you offer him someone else?" the Warlock asked. "Someone from the staff, maybe?"

"He was given a catalog of everyone in attendance who was participating in the group sex event," Andrew informed. "But he asked for you. Only for you."

"So he's a fan," Lucian concluded. "I don't get why you're being so stubborn, Magnus. Just go in there and fuck the guy."

"I don't like being pressured into things," Magnus stated. "Especially not into sex."

"Then just reject him," the Alpha insisted. "The guy's probably a young wolf who wants to meet his hero, the great Magnus Bane. You can at least give him an autograph."

"Fine, fine," Magnus finally surrendered.

  
  
  


On his way to the room, Magnus couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at how the events of the night had turned out. His brilliant plan had backfired in his face. Magnus had wanted was the bring the Downworld closer together through intimacy and sex, but he ended up having to let down some twink with a celebrity crush. He never should have done something like this. Never again. As he used the special magic key to unlock room 7, Magnus took a deep breath, bracing himself. It had been more than a century since he had let someone down, but he still remembered how to do it. He could do this.

However, when he entered the room, instead of a handsome stranger with questionable motives, Magnus found inside his own husband or at least a man who looked exactly like Alexander had thirty years ago. The resemblance was so uncanny Magnus thought he might be seeing a ghost. But how could one see the ghost of someone who was still alive? Magnus was overwhelmed by emotions as memories flooded his mind. He remembered the young shy boy Alexander had been once. Abused and neglected, Alexander had latched onto him for dear life and the two of them had never been separated ever since. Time meant little to Magnus, but he couldn't deny that it had passed. He saw the effects on time every day each day in his ever-growing children and his husband's greying hair and he had to admit it was affecting him too.

"Oh, thank God it's you," the imposter smiled when he saw him. "It would've been really awkward if it was that guy again." the stranger said and only now did Magnus notice the guy was naked.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Warlock demanded, ready to fire his magic at the man who dared to impersonate his husband. "Who are you?"

"Magnus, it's me," the stranger said. "Alec! Who else would it be?"

"Alexander..." the Downworlder breathed out. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me, babe,” Alec insisted. He walked over to Magnus and took his hand before kissing it. “See?” he showed Magnus his wedding ring, one that Magnus himself had made for both of them to wear. 

"Oh, it is you, my darling!" Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief when he realized that was indeed his husband, who had most likely taken a glamouring potion to make him look like he was twenty. "But...what is all of this?"

"Magnus. I know you came here tonight to get some strange, but...I'm not selfless enough to let you celebrate your success without me," the mundane declared. "So, I came here to give myself over to you and ask you to make love to me..."

"Oh, Alexander..." Magnus shook his head in disbelief. "You're a fool if you think I would want to celebrate anything without you by my side. I thought of you the whole night. I wanted you here."

"That's what I was hoping for," Alec said with a smile. "Magnus, I...I know I've been spending a lot of time with my...my boyfriend and I've been breaking the rules of our agreement and we haven't had much time together, so I'm kind of worried you might think I'm neglecting you."

"What in the world do I have to do to make you believe that there is nothing you can do to make me insecure about our marriage?" Magnus wondered, holding Alec's face. "I don't doubt for a second that you love me and after what you just pulled how could I think that you're neglecting me?"

Alec smiled at the praise and pulled Magnus close. "I thought we might spice things up a little. Do you like it?"

"Oh, very much," Magnus replied smugly. His hands came up behind his husband to cup those perfectly round, firm cheeks of his. Oh, he couldn't wait to fuck that ass again!

"Well, then Your Highness," the mundane smirked as he walked back to the bed and threw himself in it. "Come here and take me!"

And so Magnus did. He fucked Alec with his tongue twice, making sure not to let the teacher come, before pulling out his secret weapon. 

Ten minutes with the Tickler and Alec was toast. He was drooling on his pillow, staring off into the distance with empty eyes, clearly already in subspace. He was making pathetic little noises as he kept coming dry again and again. His poor cock was already spent and could barely get half-hard as a result of the many orgasms the mundane had had in such a short period of time. He was resting on his belly while Magus watched him from behind, observing carefully what the Tickler was doing. One could never be too careful when playing with demonic toys. Magnus had seen the Tickler being used as a torture device, so he knew better than to treat it as an innocent sex toy. Alexander was too precious to him to risk even hurting him a tiny bit. Magnus's heart swelled with love as he watched his husband orgasm once again. Alexander was so special. He was so caring, so considerate, so loving. He had gone through the trouble of finding a glamoring potion and then of sneaking into the club as a mundane, then waiting for Magnus to finally come and see him, just to prove to Magnus that he loved him and wasn't neglecting him. How a demonic creature like him ended up with an angel like Alexander was beyond Magnus' understanding.

Alec clutched the pillow as his next orgasm hit and squeezed his eyes shut, a sure sign that he was in pain. Magnus wasted no time taking the Tickler out of his ass, even if the mundane tried to protest. He still wasn't coherent enough for full words, but he whined like a small child when he felt the toy leave his body. Afterward, Magnus went to the other side of the bed and sat next to Alec, before putting his husband's head on his lap.

"There, there, my love," Magnus cooed, stroking Alec's hair gently. "You were wonderful!" the Warlock praised. "Absolutely breathtaking! We'll play with the Tickler again, I promise."

Alec attempted to smile and closed his eyes. It took a while before he was coherent again.

'Welcome back," Magnus said with a smile when he noticed his husband started coming to his senses.

"I love you," Alec said in Bahasa.

"I love you, too," Magnus responded in the same language. He maneuvered Alec on his back before taking a long look down at his husband's still young body. "Shall I suck your cock, darling? he suggested. "Poor thing looks so neglected!"

Alec nodded and put his hands behind his head as he watched his husband get to work.

Magnus took his time giving Alec head. He licked along the length of the teacher's cock, making him shudder. He then teased Alec's cock head with his tongue before sucking on it gently. Magnus knew better than to jam his husband's whole penis down his throat unless Alexander had asked for it. The Warlock was an expert when it came to pleasing his mundane husband. In the end, Magnus simply held Alec's cock in his mouth for a while, making the teacher feel all warm and fuzzy.

When it came the time to cuddle after sex, Alec was only too happy to curl up into Magnus's chest and close his eyes. He had a long day tomorrow as it was Jace's birthday, but he had wanted to spend tonight with Magnus.

"I'm glad I didn't send Lucian here," the Warlock said all of a sudden.

Alec's eyes snapped open at the comment. "You wanted to send Luke here?"

"Well, I thought you were some crazy fan," Magnus said in his own defense. "How was I supposed to know my husband would have made himself look young again so he could surprise me/!"

"If Luke saw me like that...I don't think I would be able to look him in the eye again, even if he didn't know it was me." Alec stated.

"If he knew it was you, he'd start another Downworlder war just to have you," Magnus said.

"Luke does not have a crush on me, Magnus," the mundane insisted. "He just likes me as a person."

"You should've seen the way his eyes lit up when he realized we were in an open marriage," Magnus told his husband. "I won't be surprised if he starts coming onto you."

"You told him about that?!" Alec asked in surprise. "I thought we were being discreet about it."

"He and the other Leaders saw me uh...go to one of the rooms with a group of girls," Magnus revealed. "It was an easy conclusion to come to. Either that or he thinks I'm cheating on you."

"Neither of those options sounds good," Alec told his husband.

"I know, my love, I know," Magnus assured as he held his husband tighter. "But my friends are discreet. They won't go blabbering about it to anyone."

"I hope so," said the mundane. "I don't like the idea of other people knowing what is going on between us, even if they're our friends."

"I understand," the Warlock claimed. "You know, the idea of you and Lucian together doesn't sound so bad. I think it’d be rather hot to see the two of you fucking."

"In your dreams, Bane!" Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Luke is my friend. Do you know how awkward it would be to sleep with him and then keep being friends? Yeah, no thanks."

"And why would it be awkward?" Magnus wondered. "I used to sleep with my friends all the time."

"Yeah, well, I don't really wanna sleep with anyone else besides you and...him," Alec admitted shyly.

"Aw, darling, that's adorable!" Magnus cooed. "You're spending tomorrow with him, yes? What do you have planned?"

"Nothing much," Alec shrugged. "Just dinner and a movie. Maybe some dancing if he's into it."

'That sounds wonderful," Magnus smiled, genuinely happy for his husband. "Well, darling, it seems like you have a busy day ahead of you, so you better get some rest."

"Won't you portal us home?" Alec wondered.

"No," Magnus replied. "These are the perks of being the owner of this place. I get to do whatever I want."

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus before the two of them fell asleep.

  
  


Just like Magnus, Jace was in awe at the sight of Alec's younger self.

"A...Alec," he stammered as he caressed the mundane's face. "What is this? How is this possible?"

"Potion,” the Mundane revealed with a smug smirk. "Makes me look like I did when I was your age. Blueberry made it for me."

"Is it permanent?" Jace wondered.

"No," Alec shook his head. "It only lasts a few hours, but don't worry. I have enough to get us through the day. I thought it would be a nice touch for your birthday. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Jace confirmed. "Yeah, it's awesome! Fuck, Alec, that's the best gift ever!"

"Wait until you see your actual gift," Alec teased.

"There's more?" Jace's eyes widened in surprise.

"Just you wait," Alec smirked.

"Fuck, Alec you were so hot!" Jace stated, unable to control his excitement or his arousal. "I mean, you still are, but this–"

Alec interrupted Jace's rant with a kiss. "That's all I needed to hear," he whispered. "Now, let's go celebrate your birthday!"

  
  


Jace's birthday celebrations consisted of eating, drinking, flying, and fucking. A day well spent, in Alec's own opinion. Today was Jace's day and Alec was willing to obey each one of Jace's whims.

Jace took Alec to Paris as this was one of the Nephilim's favorite places in the world. Even though Alec had visited many times before, he was happy to walk the streets of the city of love with the man he loved. Alec's changed appearance made it so they no longer had to worry about being seen or being judged when they walked hand-in-hand or kissed. They rented a tiny hotel room with an overview of the city, almost as if they were a young couple, backpacking through Europe. The whole thing was very romantic, very free, very young. There were moments when Alec lost himself in the moment and was able to indulge in the fantasy that they were indeed two young lovers, vacationing together. But he had to stop himself from thinking about what might have been if he had been born later in time, closer to Jace's own date of birth, if his life hadn't turned out the way that it had if he had gotten the chance to live out his days with Jace.

They were eating crepe cake in between rounds of wild sex when Alec found the chance to ask the question he had been dreading.

"Is there someone?" he wondered. "Someone who caught your eye at all?"

"Yeah, you," Jace responded.

Alec rolled his eyes. "That's not what I mean."

"I know, but...I wanted to know."

"There's no one but you in my life right now," Jace stated.

Alec could respond only with a smile. He hoped it would stay that way for a while at least. He had told Jace it was okay for him to date other people, but Alec hoped he would get Jace all to himself for as long as possible and wouldn't get to witness Jace falling in love with someone else. Alec knew someday it would happen. It was inevitable. Jace would meet someone else, someone he could spend his life with, this between them would end and Jace would move on. But not Alec. He knew Jace would stay in his heart for the rest of his life and maybe even after that, but he was also aware that their love had a time limit. So he cherished each moment they spent together like a precious jewel and held it for safekeeping in the chest of his mind.

  
  


Alec moaned, arching his back as Jace’s tongue circled his hole in a slow, torturous painfully good manner. The mundane opened his eyes just in time to get a glimpse of the sun setting over Paris before he let his head fall onto the pillow. He could no longer support himself onto his elbows and knees, so he simply flopped back down on his belly and closed his eyes with a long sigh. Jace didn’t seem to mind the sudden change in position. He simply spread Alec’s cheeks further and kept eating the mundane out skillfully. Today and only today Mr. Lightwood-Bane had allowed them not to use protection, so Jace was taking full advantage of it. Right now he was eating his own come out of Alec’s tender, young ass. He had his whole face buried in the mundane’s rear, and he was feasting on it slowly, with gusto, making his lover feel every movement of his tongue to his opening. 

"Jace!" the mundane panted against the pillow. "Ah, Jace! Ah!"

This new-old body gave Alec confidence that he hadn't realized he had been lacking. Enough confidence to let Jace "there", which was something the mundane had been self-conscious about previously. Jace liked it. And Jace knew how Alec liked it too. It hadn't taken Jace long to realize that Alec was more on the submissive side, preferring to let someone else take the lead while he sat back and took orders. It had been a surprise at first, given how Alec had been in school and his day-to-day life, but Jace didn't mind it. In fact, he rather liked bossing Alec around, telling him what to do, and having the mundane obey his every word.

Jace lifted his head, abandoning his 'work' on Alec's ass just for a moment. He got on his knees and pressed Alec's head harder into the pillow. "Shut up, or I won't let you come!" the Nephilim warned through gritted teeth. "That's right," he praised with a smirk, his hand still in Alec's luscious, sweaty hair. "Be a good boy, and you might even earn a reward!"

Satisfied by Alec's reaction, which consisted of tiny, breathy moans, Jace focused back on the plans he had had before being interrupted.

He held his cock in hand and began jerking off right on Alec’s ass.

“Hold yourself open for me!” the Nephilim ordered and Alec was quick to obey. He spread his cheeks wide, giving Jace full access to his hole. Jace moved closer and hovered over Alec before he started stroking himself again. This time, when the come started dripping, it landed right into Alec’s tender, well-fucked opening. 

  
  


It was an obscene, perverted move that Jace had wanted to try in a while. In its entirety, it was nothing too hard-core, nothing that would normally arouse either of them, but at this very moment, it got them both hot and bothered. Neither of them knew how much time passed before Jace finally orgasmed. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. Alec couldn’t take his eyes off of Jace. He stared at the Nephilim intensely, observing every move, every change of expression on the younger man’s face. looked intense, focused solely on the matter at hand, which at the moment was filling Alec’s gaping hole with seed to the brim. His breathing was labored and there was a pleasant flush on his cheeks that made him look both innocent and sinful at the same time. Alec had never dreamed that he could have such an effect on someone. Having this, with Jace right now still seemed like an illusion. Alec supposed it was because he had never actually stopped and taken a moment to think about what it actually meant. He had gotten everything he had ever wanted and then some. He had both Magnus and Jace and he didn’t have to choose. Oh, what bliss that was! To love and to be loved was the greatest magic a human heart was capable of, more powerful than even Magnus’ spells. Alec truly was blessed! He moaned when he felt come splatter on his ass and closed his eyes in pure bliss as his own orgasm hit as well. If this was only a dream, Alec hoped to never awake.

  
  
  
  


For his last birthday wish, Jace took Alec to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?" the Nephilim asked, looking down at the whole city.

"If I was, wouldn't be flying with you, would I?" Alec asked.

“You've got a point," Jace chuckled.

"So, now what?" Alec questioned, rubbing his hands together to warm himself up at least a little bit. "Because, Jace, if you wanted to fuck me here, I gotta tell you, even with Magnus' potion, I won't be able to get it up in such a cold weather."

"No, silly," Jace laughed. "I...I didn't tell you this, but I've kind of started practicing with Nephilim weapons. You know, for fun. And for some variety in my workouts."

"But...you're not actually fighting demons, are you?" Alec asked.

"No, not at all," Jace assured. "Maman's just teaching us how to defend ourselves in case something happens. You know, because of all that's been going on."

"That's wise," Alec stated. "So, you wanna show me what you've learned, is that it?"

"Not exactly," Jace replied. "Maman showed us a bunch of weapons we could choose from, like daggers and such, and told us to pick up whichever feels like it connects to us," he revealed. 'I chose the blade, but...when she showed me a bow and arrows, I couldn't help but think of you."

"Jace..." Alec sighed, shaking his head. "We've had such a great time, why do you insist on opening old wounds?"

"Please!" the Nephilim begged as he suddenly pulled out a bow and arrows seemingly out of nowhere. "Please, just show me! I wanna learn!"

"I'm sure there are better teachers than me in the Shadow world who can show you the ropes," Alec stated.

"Sure, but none of them are my boyfriend," Jace reminded. "Just once, please!"

Alec looked down at Jace's hands and studied the weapons. "That's not even the kind of arrows I used to use," he informed. "I wouldn't know how to work with these."

"By the Angel, Alec, just try!" Jace snapped. "For me?"

"Why are you insisting on this?" the mundane wondered. "It's not like you were ever into archery and you said it yourself, the Blade is your weapon."

"Because, Alec, we never do anything fun together!" Jace revealed. "When we meet up, it's all sex, drinks, and talking! We never do anything together as a couple! And I...I wanna try something that brings you joy."

Alec took the bow from Jace and spent a moment examining the weapon. Indeed, this was not the same as the bows he used to train with. It was slimmer, more elegant, easy to carry around. Meant to kill. Alec had never thought of bows and arrows as actual weapons, but in Jace's world, that's what they were. As he pulled the strings of the bow and aimed at the dark nothingness of the night, Alec couldn't help but wonder what killing demons with this bow must be like. As the husband and father of Downworlders, Alec had never tried to put himself in the shoes of a Nephilim, but he imagined protecting the world from demons had to come with at least a tiny bit of sense of pride and responsibility.

Alec didn't even notice when he ran out of arrows. Shooting felt so natural to him that he had almost forgotten he hadn't done it in years. Magnus had tried to encourage him several times, but Alec would not be convinced to do something that had brought him so much pain. But now the pain was gone. Both the emotional pain and the phantom pain in his shoulder had disappeared when he had focused on making Jace happy instead of thinking about it.

"Can we get some more?" Alec asked when Jace told him they were out of arrows.

"Sure," Jace smiled before summoning more arrows.

Alec leaned down and gave Jace a sweet, short kiss. "Thank you," he whispered. "But...isn't this supposed to be your birthday party?"

"Oh, believe me, I'm having so much fun," Jace grinned. "And I still want you to teach me, so don't waste all of those."

"Deal," Alec agreed. "And next time, I'm taking you to the Museum of Natural History," he declared. "I don't care if you've been."

Jace laughed. "Okay, no problem." he agreed before kissing. "Oh, and, Alec?" the Nephilim purred. "Welcome back," he said, making the mundane suddenly notice that the potion had stopped working and he was back to looking his regular self.

Alec loved it when Magnus took the weekends off. It made for lazy mornings, happy days, and wild nights. On one such lazy Saturday morning, right before Valentine's day, the course of Alec's life changed forever. He was in that pleasant state between awake and asleep, happily snuggled in his husband's arms when a loud knock came all the way from downstairs.

"Magnus Bane, open up!" a voice that Alec didn't recognize, ordered.

Alec jolted awake, his heart filling with dread instantly.

Magnus was already up and dressed. "Stay here, Alexander," he ordered before he went to get the door.

Alec did not listen to his husband, He couldn't stay upstairs when there was someone potentially threatening Magnus' life.

  
  


"What's going on?" the mundane asked when he noticed Clary and Jonathan as well as a stranger standing in his doorway. "Clary, is everything okay?"

The girl didn't respond. She just looked away and ignored him.

"And this must be your charming husband!" the stranger exclaimed. "I heard he helped you on your quest to find the Cup. How adorable!"

"Fuck you!" Magnus cursed in the man's face. "Leave my husband out of this! And you, Clarissa...all these years I spent helping your mother keep you safe...I’m afraid you’ve become exactly what she didn’t want you to be.” 

“I didn’t ask you to keep me safe,” Clary stated. “I asked you to help me help find my mom!” 

“I was willing to do anything to help you find Jocelyn,” Magnus claimed. “Up until five minutes ago, when you came knocking at my door and threatening me!” 

“Mr. Bane, we know you have the Cup!” Aldertree stated. “Hand it over and the Clave would be willing to negotiate a deal with you.”

“What deal?” Alec asked, but no one seemed willing to answer him. 

“You have no proof of any of the accusations,” Magnus told the Nephilim. “Not that you’ve ever needed it, but if you arrested me, you would have the whole Downworld at your throat!”

“True,” Aldertree agreed. “But since this is not an arrest, I felt compelled to tell you, it was, in fact, a Downworlder who let us know what you were hiding from us.” 

“Who?” Magnus frowned in surprise. 

“The Vampire Simon Lewis overheard you and your brother-in-law talking about the Cup,” Aldertree revealed. “We questioned him with the Soul Sword and he’s not lying.” 

“Perhaps he heard wrong,” Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s a new Vampire, after all.” 

“Perhaps,” Aldertree nodded. “That is why we are bringing you in for a questioning,” he informed. “And your brother-in-law, of course. And if we have to...even your husband.”

“Aldertree!” Jonathan, who had been silent so far, suddenly interfered. “He’s a mundane!”

Magnus’s demeanor suddenly changed from cold and defensive to angry and frightening. HIn his anger he was like fire, dangerous, destructive, and almost unstoppable. He flashed his cat eyes, making the Nephilim step back in a self-defensive reflex. 

“Magnus…” Alec put a calming hand on his husband’s shoulder, grounding the Warlock. 

“Involving a mundane in the matters of the Shadow world would mean going against your own laws,” Magnus reminded. And once you do that, you can’t expect that the Accords would stay in place either.” 

“The Accords were put in place to protect the Downworld,” Aldertree stated. “Yet it seems it is Downworlders who love going against them.”

“You made a mistake by hiding the Cup from us, Magnus,” Jonathan told the Warlock. “Hand it over and we will forget about this.” 

Alec clutched his husband’s hand, silently expressing his support. 

“How can I be sure that if I give you the Cup, it won’t end up in Valentine’s hands?” Magnus questioned. 

“It won’t,” Aldertree promised. “No one wants Valentine captured more than the Clave.”

“Yet Valentine’s children stand before me,” Magnus stated.”This might as well be a trap.” 

“You know better than to blame a child for the mistakes of their parents,” Jon said, crossing his arms over his chest. “We just want our Mother back.”

“The same Mother who abandoned you?” Magnus asked the demon-blooded Shadowhunter. “The same Mother who lied to you your whole life, Clary?” 

“We don’t need your judgment, Magnus,” Clary told the Warlock. “We just need your help with waking up my Mom, that’s all.”

“What makes you think I would want to help you after what you did?” Magnus asked, outraged by the Shaowhunter’s boldness.

“Because in exchange, you won’t be charged with High Treason,” Aldertree replied. “Give us the Cup, help us wake up Jocelyn Fairchild and all of this will be forgotten.”

“Still sounds like a lousy deal to me,” Magnus said. 

“You don’t have much of a choice, Magnus,” the Clave representative stated. “We know you’re guilty. Even if you don’t give us the Cup, we already have Raphael Santiago in custody, and under the influence of the Sword, he will tell us everything, and who knows, he might even die if he’s not strong enough to handle it.”

“If I give you the Cup, will you let him go?” the Warlock questioned, unsuccessfully hiding how worried he was. 

“Yes, of course,” Aldertree confirmed. “Provided that you also help Jocelyn.”

“And you won’t hold this against me?” Magnus asked next. “Ever? Or against my children? And you won’t touch Alexander?”

“You have my word,” Aldertree replied. 

“Very well,” Magnus sighed, for once in his life admitting defeat. He snapped his fingers and the Cup appeared in his hand. He handed it over to Jonathan. 

“I’ll take that,” Aldertree said as he snatched the Mortal instrument from Jon’s hands. “This is going to the Institute for safe-keeping.” he declared. 

“Alright,” Clary nodded. “And we’re going after Camille.”

“Camille?!” Alec exclaimed in surprise. “Where does she fit into this?” 

“She has a book that contains a spell that will wake up our Mother,” Jonathan answered. “Magnus has to convince her to give us the book and then cast the spell.” 

“Magnus, don’t!” Alec said, clutching his husband’s hand tighter. “Not her! You’ve already done enough.”

“This is part of the deal,” Aldertree reminded. “Don’t worry, Jonathan and Clary will be with your husband the whole time.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel at ease?” Alec asked sarcastically. 

“I’ve made it this far, Alexander,” Magnus said, letting go of the mundane’s hand. “I know how to deal with Camille.”

“If she agrees to do this, she’ll ask you for a favor,” Alec stated. “I’m scared to think about what she might want.”

“Whatever it might be, I’m certain it wouldn’t be worse than letting you or Raphael be tortured,” the Downworlder told his husband. “It’s all gonna be alright,” he assured before kissing Alec’s hand. “Go inside, talk to Isabelle, and wait for me. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

“I hope that’s true,” Alec said. “I’m not comfortable letting you go alone. Can’t Luke go with you?”

“There’s no time for that,” Aldertree stated. “Finding Jocelyn is our priority right now and with her, we’ll also find Valentine.” 

Alec glared at the Nephilim, then turned his attention back to Magnus. “I love you,” the teacher stated in Bahasa. The two of them shared a brief kiss that Alec never wanted to end. 

“I love you too,” Magnus responded. “Everything is going to be alright,” he assured. “Check up on Isabelle and don’t tell the kids yet, okay? We have to talk to them together.”

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus one more time before they parted ways. 

After the Warlock left, Alec went back inside and called his sister. Isabelle was hysterical, angry, and worried about her husband, who had been dragged out of their home just like Magnus. They stayed on the phone for almost an hour, Alec doing his best to comfort his little sister while hiding his own pain and worry. He promised to come over to her house, but he had to do something else first. 

Alec didn’t blame Jace for what his ex had done. How could he? Jace and Simon had broken up ages ago and Jace wasn’t responsible for what Simon did anyway. But the bubbling anger inside Alec was blinding and he felt the urge to tell Jace of his ex’s betrayal. 

“Your boyfriend sold us out!” the mundane said as soon as his partner picked up the phone without giving Jace the chance to even say hello. 

“What?!” Jace sounded surprised and slightly hurt by his boyfriend’s harsh tone. “What the fuck are you talking about, Alec?”

“Simon told the Clave we had the Cup,” Alec revealed. “A team of Nephilim showed up at our doorstep and threatened to arrest him if he didn’t hand it over and helped them find Jocelyn.”

“Fuck!” Jace cursed in frustration. “That’s terrible, Alec!” he exclaimed. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Actually, there is,” Alec realized. “Your Grandma is the Inquisitor, right? Could you...ask her to let Magnus off the hook or something?” he wondered. “Explain the situation to her, maybe she’ll see reason if it’s from someone she cares about.” 

“Yeah, no problem,” Jace agreed easily. He didn’t want Mr. Lightwood-Bane to go to jail either. “I’ll fly to Idris in the afternoon and talk to her.”

“In this weather?” Alec exclaimed. “Jace, don’t be insane!” 

“It’s fine,” Jace assured. “I’ve flown in worse conditions. I just need a warm sweater and some time.”

“Can’t you just ask Blueberry to open a portal for you?” Alec suggested. “It’s much easier and more time-efficient.” 

“Does he know what’s going on with you guys?” Jace questioned. “Because if he does, he’s handling it surprisingly well.” 

“He doesn’t know,” Alec replied. “So please don’t tell him. Magnus and I want to talk to him and his brother on our own. “

"Alright," Jace agreed. "I'll ask Max to portal me to Idris so I can talk to my Grandma and then I'll call you to tell you how it went," Jace decided. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," Alec replied. "Thanks, Jace!"

"No problem," the Nephilim said. "I'm worried about Mr. Lightwood-Bane too, you know."

"I know," Alec assured. "I know you do."

"I'll talk to you later then," Jace decided, sounding both tired and hurt.

Alec's heart ached for his beloved, but before he could say anything, Jace hung up.

Alec debated calling back and apologizing for his harsh tone at the beginning but ultimately decided against it, as there was no time to waste at the moment.

On his way to Izzy's house, Alec wondered if he had gone too far if he had involuntarily sabotaged their already fragile relationship. Maybe this was the beginning of the end for them. Jace loved him still, that was beyond doubt, but how long would he put up with his part-time boyfriend's temper? Maybe Alec's reluctance to call him back and apologize was the mundane's subconscious attempt at pushing his lover away because he knew Jace could do so much better than him. Overwhelmed by all that was happening around him, Alec felt like his heart was being torn apart by the feelings he had for these men. On one side there was the worry for Magnus, who was God knew where doing God knew what, and on the other, there was the guilt for hurting Jace. Alec was quite sure this was how Asmodeus tortured sinners down in Edom. His heart would make a nice plaything for demons, he thought, as he was a slave of love and too weak to resist it. Alec was only a mundane, after all. Perhaps he wasn't meant to love such extraordinary creatures.

Three hours after Magnus had left and neither he nor Raphael was anywhere to be seen. There was no news from Jace either. Of course, Alec had known that it would take time, but that didn't make him any less impatient. Neither he nor Izzy could just sit and wait while their husbands were in danger. Unfortunately, even though they were married to Downworlder leaders, the Lightwood siblings were still mundanes and their word meant little in the Shadow world. They couldn't just barge into the Institute and demand answers. They needed help from someone who had influence.

  
  


Luke was the obvious choice as he was more than a colleague to both Magnus and Raphael and Alec considered him a friend as well. Sure, it was sort of awkward after e had had to dodge questions from Izzy about Luke supposedly being his secret boyfriend, but Alec was willing to do anything to get his husband back. Luke sent out members of his pack to search the city for Camile and agree to go to the Institute to ask about Raphael's situation if he wasn't released by the end of the day. As a former Nephilim, he had a tiny bit more of a chance of successfully negotiating with the Shadowhunters than other Downworlders did. His sister and her children (who happened to be Jace's half-brothers) were there too, so at least Alec didn't have to worry that his friend would be tortured for trying to help him.

When Jace called, Alec found himself feeling guilty for ever involving the boy in this. He tried to convince him to go back to school and mind his own business, but Jace was determined to see this mission through. In the end, Alec simply succumbed to the Nephilim's arguments and told him to come to the Jade Wolf.

Tension in the room immediately rose high when the Werewolves sensed an Angel-blooded creature enter the restaurant. Thankfully, Luke was there and he wouldn't let it escalate. Alec had told Luke and Izzy all about Jace and they were quite happy (though surprised) to have him on the team.

"You okay?" Alec asked when Jace took a seat next to Izzy at the table where they were sitting. It was a rhetorical question. Jace was very clearly not well. His face was red, he was shivering and his tiny sniffles were a sure sign of an impending cold.

"I'm fine," he assured despite that.

"What did the Inquisitor say?" Luke wondered.

"That Mr. Lightwood-Bane would be pardoned if they found Jocelyn Fairchild and woke her up," Jace replied as he took off his jacket.

"And if they don't?" Alec questioned. "What happens then?"

"You can't allow yourself to think like that," Luke stated. "Magnus is one of the most capable Warlocks I know. If anyone can find Jocelyn, it's him."

"He tried before," Alec revealed in frustration. "He tried and nothing worked! How is it that this guy manages to fuck with all of us?!"

Luke reached over and gently took Alec's hand. The mundane felt extremely uncomfortable because he knew his boyfriend was looking, so let go of the Werewolf as subtly as he could.

Jace cleared his throat and looked away from them. "My Grandma said he may be off land. Maybe in water or the air. That's why it's been so hard to track him down."

"What do we do then?" Alec wondered. "New York is surrounded by water, it would be very difficult to locate him. And...if Magnus is right and Valentine has a Warlock on his side, it becomes near impossible."

Maybe our approach had been wrong all along," Jace realized suddenly. "Maybe instead of trying to find him, we could just fish him out. Give him something he wants."

"And what would that be?" Izzy wondered. "We have nothing he could want unless you're suggesting the Cup, which I don't think I have to tell you why it wouldn't work."

"No, not the Cup. Me," Jace revealed. "Valentine and I have a long history together. He...helped my Maman conceived..." he sighed, obviously uncomfortable with sharing such a personal story. "It's a long story. Look, the important thing is, he might still want to meet me. It's a long shot, but it's worth at last trying."

"No!" Alec refused immediately. "Absolutely not! Are you insane?! I'm not letting you meet with that lunatic alone!"

"I won't be going alone," Jace assured. "I'll call my brothers at the Institute to come as back up. We'll ambush Valentine and catch him. Then we'll force him to tell us where Jocelyn is. Mr. Lightwood-Bane will wake her up and he'll be pardoned."

"No!" Alec insisted. "That would only work if every single thing goes according to plan. I'm not relying on luck when it comes to your safety."

"What should we do then, Alec?!" Jace finally snapped. "If you've got better ideas, I'm ready to hear them! But I'm not ready to sit around and do nothing while my people are in danger!"

"This has nothing to do with your people!" Alec reminded. "You only came, because I was dumb enough to call you while I was angry! Go back to school and forget about all of this!"

"No!" Jace refused stubbornly. "I'm doing this with or without your support!"

He stood up and walked away without saying anything else, presumably so he could talk to his brother.

Alec couldn't help but follow him. He knew they couldn't tell each other everything while they were surrounded by others. They had to keep up appearances, not to let it show what they meant for each other.

"Jace!" the mundane called out as he went after his boyfriend. "Jace, wait!"

"What is it, Alec?" the Nephilim asked once they were at a safe distance from the restaurant.

"You have to go," Alec insisted. "This is not your fight!"

"Not my fight?!" Jace repeated, sounding arrogant and hurt at the same time. "Are you forgetting, Alec, that you're the outsider here while I am from a line of Shadowhunters that has served the Clave for years?!"

It would have been very easy to get offended by Jace's words. Once again, Alec was being reminded that he wasn't a part of this world and that his place wasn't really here. But Alec couldn't allow himself to succumb to his emotions right now. There were more important things to do. For one, he had to talk his boyfriend out of that ridiculous idea of fighting Valentine on his own.

Suddenly the rash idea to break up with Jace crossed Alec's mind. It would certainly make the boy give up his mission and send him home, even if it came at the expense of his feelings. Ending things now also meant Alec would prevent their relationship from going too far, but the mundane knew it was too late for that. He was already as far as one could go. He was already knee-deep in the quicksand that was his feelings for Jace, but Alec had no intention of ever heading for the shore. He was all in, incapable of ever parting ways with the man he loved, in this life or the next. If death was the worst thing that could befall Alec in his existence as a mundane, then losing Jace would be far worse. Alec had heard stories from Magnus about what his Father, Asmodeus, the Prince of Edom did to the poor souls that were entrusted to him down there in his kingdom, and he could only imagine parting ways with Jace would be something similar. Alec would rather spend eternity as a plaything for Asmodeus' demons and with Jace by his side than to spend even a moment in this mortal world without his beloved. He didn't have the strength to end their relationship. And he would never find it. So he buried his pride deep down, ignored Jace's insult, and put on his big boy pants. He was the older, more experienced person here. He had to be responsible.

"That may be so, but you don't have the experience you need to take down Valentine," Alec insisted. "Be reasonable, Jace!" he urged. "You know I'm telling the truth! Going after Valentine yourself is a suicide mission that won't help Magnus at all! It would only make things difficult for everyone else...For me, especially."

He looked down, avoiding Jace's gaze. He knew that if he were to look at the Nephilim, the last ounce of self-control he had would fall apart and he would pull his boyfriend into his arms and kiss him right here, for all to see.

Jace let out a sigh of defeat and squeezed his eyes shut. "If..it would make you feel better, I'll call my brothers and ask them to come with me so we can face Valentine together."

Alec smiled brightly at his victory. He put his hand on Jace's arm just for a moment before letting it go. "There's no need for that," the mundane claimed. "I think I might have a better plan."

The plan was simple: Jace would contact Valentine via an enchanted Seelie ring and arrange a meeting only to lure him so that a squad of Werewolves and Nephilim could ambush him, catching the Circle leader unprepared. Jace was skeptical about whether or not the Werewolves would want to work with the Nephilim, but somehow Luke managed to convince them. For Alec's sake, of course.

However, Alec's brilliant plan fell apart before it had even been put in place.

The mundane watched as his boyfriend's face fell while he talked to his brother and knew the worst had happened. The Cup was gone. Missing. Stolen from the Institute not even half a day after the Nephilim had gotten their hands on it once again. The culprit was Hodge Starkweather, a former Circle member who had been imprisoned in the Institute for the last twenty years. Evidently, he had made some kind of a deal with Valentine, because he had been able to leave after getting his hands on the Cup. He was now at large, likely on his way to Valentine.

Alec couldn't hold back his anger and frustration even if he tried to.

"How could this happen?!" he demanded, seething as he paced back and forth. "How did this happen?!"

"There was a Forsaken attack on the Institute a few days ago," Jace replied with a sigh."It was a diversion. Valentine used the creature to slip a ring to Hodge so that they could talk."

"have known that Simon would tell the Nephilim about the Cup?" Izzy wondered.

"He didn't," Jace replied. "I guess he just got lucky."

"Either that or it was all part of Valentine's plan," Alec concluded. "Maybe Clary has been in cahoots with her Father all along."

"I don't think so," Luke admitted. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed at his chest and his phone at arm's length for any news from the search party he had sent after Hodge. "I can't see Clary ever being on Val's side."

"How we got here doesn't matter," Izzy stated. "What's important right now is finding the Cup and making sure Magnus is okay."

"That's what bothers me," Alec revealed. "If this whole thing was part of Valentine's plan that means Magnus fell right into their trap by going with Jonathan and Clary."

"I can't vouch for Clary, but I know Jon," Jace said. "He's a good person. He wouldn't hurt Mr. Lightwood-Bane."

"Then why isn't Magnus picking up?!" Alec wondered. "Something must have happened to him!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Jace demanded. "Let's find Hodge, get the Cup, and then contact Mr. Lightwood-Bane!"

"Alec, I know you and Magnus had an agreement about the boys, but maybe it's time to tell Rafa and Blueberry what is going on," Izzy suggested. "They have a right to know that their Father is in danger."

"You're right, Iz," Alec admitted with a sigh. "They should be here. This concerns them too."

The mundane took out his phone and found Rafa's number, but before he could dial it, the door of the Jade Wolf opened and Simon entered. carrying Raphael.

"Mi Amor!" Izzy cried at the sight of her husband unconscious and bruised, most likely from torture. She ran to his side and took his almost lifeless body in her arms. "What happened?"

"The Clave let us go in exchange for the Vampire clan's help in finding Hodge," Simon explained.

"Of course," Luke sighed, shaking his head. He walked over to Rapahel’s side and helped him stand up straight. “Let’s get you home, buddy.” 

  
  
  


As expected, neither Rafa nor Blueberry appreciated being kept in the dark about their Father’s situation. The Lightwood-Bane brothers arrived at their aunt’s house via portal mere minutes after Alec told them what was going on with Magnus so that they could heal Raphael first and foremost. 

“You’ll be alright, Uncle,” Blueberry assured the Vampire after he finished healing his last wounds and covered him with a blanket. 

More than anything both Warlocks were surprised their Dad had contacted Jace of all people. They barely knew each other. As far as both of them were concerned, Alec and Jace barely knew each other. From school, of course, but as of right now they were polite acquaintances at best and strangers at worst. At least that's what Rafael and Blueberry thought. \

“Anything?” Alec asked nervously as he sat in Izzy’s living room and watched Rafael use one of Magnus’ old scarves to track him down. 

“Nothing,” Rafa sighed and released the accessory from his magic, making it fall into his hands. “It’s like he fell off the edge of the earth! I can’t sense him at all!” 

Alec let out a sigh of defeat and shook his head. “He’s not picking up either. Anything from Jon?” he asked Jace.

“Nope,” the Nephilim replied. 

“Can you guys let me go?” asked Simon, who had been cuffed with magic restraints. “I gotta go talk to the Clan.” 

“Simon, be quiet!” Jace uttered under his breath. 

Alec rose from the sofa and marched towards the Vampire. “Shut up you little traitor!” he snapped at Simon. “We wouldn't be here if it wasn’t for you!” 

Jace wanted to say something, but he chose to stay quiet, mostly so he wouldn’t draw any more suspicion to himself. 

“Okay, I admit, I made a big, big mistake,” Simon said. “But in my defense, I was doing it for Clary. We knew no one would care about finding her Mom if the Cup had already been found,” he stated. “And we were right! You guys still barely care about finding her!” 

“Magnus did everything in his power to find Jocelyn!” Alec stated. “But you can’t expect him to put her above everyone else!” 

At this point, Jace decided to excuse himself and go somewhere else. He knew sooner or later he would be expected to take a side in this pointless argument and he was afraid that his words and actions would betray his true feelings on the matter. Not about the whole Jocelyn debacle. About Alec. Their relationship was still a secret to pretty much everyone besides themselves and he would hate for it to be revealed at such a time. And he was afraid of how Max would react. 

So Jace went to the kitchen, claiming he wanted some water. A few seconds later Blueberry went after him. 

The young Warlock asked the question his friend had feared all along. 

“Why did my Dad call you here?” Max wondered looking at Jace with suspicion from across the kitchen aisle.

“Uh…” the Nephilim was suddenly at a loss for words, unable to come up with a lie at first. “He...wanted me to talk to my Grandma,” he blurted out the truth instead. “He knew she was the Inquisitor, so he thought I might talk some sense into her.” 

“Obviously you didn’t,” Max concluded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“He asked me no to,” Jace replied with a sigh. “The two of them had an agreement to tell you all about it afterward.” 

“Since when do you care about any of that?” Max demanded. “You’re my best friend! You should be on my side!” 

“I am on your side!” Jace assured. “But...if I had told you, you would have come here and then your Dad…”

“What?” Max wondered. “What about my Dad?” 

“He would get upset,” Jace answered. “He was already stressed enough. I didn’t want to add to it by going behind his back after he had asked me not to tell you.” 

“You’re right,” Max admitted with a sigh. “I just...I hate being out of the loop, you know.” 

Jace chuckled slightly, remembering when Alec had told him the same thing. “Hanks for being there for my Dad,” he said and this one...this one really hit home. “I appreciate it and would my Father.” 

“N...No problem,” Jace stammered. “That’s what friends are for, right?” 

Max smiled at him as he reached to gently pat the Nephilim's shoulder and Jace smiled back. 

The smiles were quickly wiped off their faces when they heard a sound coming from the living room. Jace recognized that sound. A portal was being opened. They hurried back to the living room, thinking surely that had to be Mr. Lightwood-Bane returning at last, but they were wrong. 

When Jace and Blueberry entered the living room, they saw a group of strangers standing there. Out of all ten newcomers, Jace knew only Clary and Jon, but he recognized Valentine Morgenstern as well. He had seen the man’s portrait only a few times, but the image of his face was forever seared into the Nephilim’s mind. Valentine seemed to recognize him as well because when he saw Jace, his whole face changed. He became softer, somewhat happy, and even proud. 

“Jonathan…” the Circle leader breathed out, his voice thick with emotion. “How good it is to see you again!” 

“You bastard!” Jace roared through gritted teeth. He lunged towards Valentine, but before he could even take another step, Simon stopped him, using his Vamp speed. The Downworlder pushed Jace in the corner and held the Nephilim’s hands behind his back. Jace knew, even with his training he was powerless against Simon’s supernatural strength, but he wasn’t worried about himself. His eyes were glued to Alec, always to Alec. The mundane had been restrained as well, and a Circle member held a Blade to his throat. 

“Just like old times, right?” Simon whispered only for Jace to hear. “But this time our roles are reversed.” 

“Fuck you, Simon!” Jace cursed, glaring at his ex-boyfriend. “How could you do this?!” 

“He simply saw through the lies of the Clave,” Valentine stated and walked closer to Jace. “You've grown so much,” the Circle leader stated, his hand on Jace’s cheek. “The last time I saw you, you were just a baby in my arms, but now you’re a man!” 

If looks could kill, Valentine would already be dead. Alas, they couldn’t, so the only thing Jace could think of to take out his anger was to spit in the other Nephilim’s face. The act brought momentarily satisfaction before Valentine socked him in the jaw and Jace found himself falling on the ground.

“Jace!” he heard Alec’s voice in the background, distant, as if miles away. Valentine was stronger than he looked and for a moment Jace’s vision got blurry. He saw the Circle leader standing over him and wondered why Rafael wasn’t doing anything to stop him. When Simon helped Jace back up on his feet, the Nephilim got his answer. His friend was fighting the Warlock who had come with Valentine. She was a plain-looking petite woman who had wounds on her face, similar to those Mr. Santiago had had. Rafael was a strong young Warlock, but he was no match for someone who had as much knowledge and experience as she did. Just by watching them fight for a moment, Jace could tell his friend was losing. 

“Let’s end this, Val!” Luke spoke out at last. “Just you and me, parabatai!” 

Jace squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Luke’s immense pain from the way he said the last word alone. Jace had never had a parabatai and he had only heard Valentine and Lucian’s story in passing, so he could only imagine what both of them were going through at this moment. The loss of a parabatai was something incomparable to anything else, something so painful, so unnatural at its core that it was almost unheard of. Parabatai lived the same way that they lived–together. 

“I’m not going to waste my time with you, Lucian,” Valentine told his former parabatai. “I’m here for my son.” 

It took Jace a moment to realize Valentine was talking about him. “I’m not your son, you psycho!” he yelled.

Valentine chucked as if he had heard a joke. “I created you, Jonathan,” he claimed. “Without me, you would just be one of your mother’s miscarriages.”

“Don’t you talk about my mother, you monster!” Jace warned, his eyes flashing in gold as he desperately tried to free himself from Simon’s grip, even though he knew he couldn’t. 

“Join me, my son!” Valentine urged. “Join me just as your siblings have done and together we will end the Clave’s tyranny forever!”

“These two are not my siblings!” Jace stated. “They’re traitors and I wish I’d never met them!” 

“Jace…” Jonathan, who had so far been keeping quiet, said through tears. “You don’t understand! We...We don’t want this either!” 

“HELP!” Jace heard Mrs. Santiago yell from the bedroom. She was locked in there along with her husband and Rafa. “ALEC! ARE YOU THERE?!” 

“Right, it seems like it’s time to go,” Valentine declared. “You have a choice, Jonathan: either come with me or watch every single person you love die. Dorothea, finish the boy!”

The Warlock nodded and used a powerful spell to blast Blueberry and slam him against the wall. Jace watched as his friend fell to the ground and lost consciousness almost immediately. 

Alec cried out and somehow released himself from the Circle member’s grasp. “Blueberry!” he sobbed and ran to his son’s helpless body. He lifted Blueberry and held him in his arms. “Blueberry, wake up!” the mundane wailed. “Wake up! I can’t lose you too!” 

“BLUEBERRY?!” Rafa yelled from the bedroom. “Blueberry!” 

“Your brother is hurt!” Alec told his other son. “Do something! Rafa, please!” 

All of a sudden, a loud noise came from the bedroom, and seconds later Rafa emerged, with Isabelle following after him. The young Warlock took on Dorothea, giving the others a chance to act as well. Luke used the moment of the initial shock to his advantage and managed to overpower the Circle member that was holding him as well. The Alpha turned into a Wolf at last and tore the man who had been holding him at knifepoint to shreds before turning to Simon. When Luke threw himself at the Vampire, Jace was free to fight as well. He pulled out his Blade and challenged Valentine. 

“You wanted me?” Jace mocked arrogantly. You got me then!” Valentine was fast as well as strong. Even at his advanced age, he wouldn’t be easy to defeat. Not without help that was. 

Unlike her brother, who stood in the corner, unsure of whose side he was on, Clary had no intention of going down without a fight. She grabbed her Blade and swung it at Luke who had started dragging Simon, almost threatening to tear his limbs off. 

“Let him go!” Clary told the man who had once been almost a father to her. “Let him go, Luke, or I swear, I will kill you!” 

In his blind madness of a half-man, half-wolf, Luke didn’t even hear her or register her words so Clary was forced to stab him, right in the spine where his weak point was. The act caught Luke by surprise and he let out a rather sad whine as he transformed back to his human self. 

At the end of the day, it was Jon who decided the outcome of the whole fight. Motivated by his moral code, or, more likely by his feelings for Jace, he drew his sword and pressed the edge against his own father’s back. 

“It’s over, Father,” he stated, shocking both Jace and Valentine. “Surrender. You’ve been defeated.” 

Though Valentine stopped fighting him, Jace didn’t allow himself to let his guard down just yet. 

Sensing Valentine’s demise was near, Dorothea decided to surrender as well. “I yield!” she said, raising her hands and admitting defeat. “Please, help me!” She begged Rafa. “I’ve been his prisoner for years, you have to believe me!” 

Rafa walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm before putting handcuffs on her that prevented her from using her magic. “I’ll deal with you later,” he promised before going over to his brother’s side. 

“He’s not waking up,” Alec informed his son, sniffling. “He’s still alive, but he’s not waking up! What’s going on?!” 

“Relax, Dad,” the Warlock advised. “I got this.” 

“Okay,” Alec whispered in agreement. “I believe in you, son. I know you can do this.” 

“I appreciate the pep talk, Dad, but now’s not the time,” said Rafa, who had already started using healing magic on his brother. 

  
  
  


Certain that Blueberry was in good hands, Alec turned his attention to Valentine, who had already been disarmed and handcuffed as well. 

This time Alec couldn’t hold back his anger even if he tried. As soon as he saw Valentine’s smug face, the mundane saw red. It was too much. Too much for such a long time for a single person to handle. Alec just wanted to turn back time and not let his husband out of bed this time around. 

Before he knew what was happening, Alec was already beating Valentine’s face in. But that didn’t help. Nothing would ease his pain until Magnus was here, by his side again. Jace allowed him a few punches before pulling Alec to the side and separating the two. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” said the Nephilim as he grabbed his lover’s arm. “Feel better already?”

Alec ignored Jace’s question and turned to Jonathan. “Magnus?” was all he managed to mutter through tears. 

“We left him in Camille’s palace in India,” Jonathan revealed. “She led him down some tomb and we had to...we had to lock them in there.”

“You buried them alive?!” Alec concluded, much to his sorrow. Now he no longer worried Magnus could just be missing. He was worried his husband might be dead already. 

“We had to!” Jonathan stated. “Valentine threatened if he didn’t, he would send a flock of demons to attack New York!” 

“And you didn’t think to warn us?!” Alec questioned. “You didn’t think to ask for help?!”

“The last time we asked you for help, you threw our mom down the gutter!” Clary reminded. She was holding Simon’s body through the recovery period, which could take up to an hour “So we figured, we might as well take our chances with Valentine. He couldn’t be a bigger liar than the Clave and the Downworlders combined, right?!” 

Valentine chuckled as if he was thinking _That’s my girl!_

“Alright then,” said Alec. “Arrest them,” he ordered Jace. “Both of them. And the Vampire as well. I don’t care if you have to bring him in pieces, he has to answer for his crimes.” 

“A mundane commanding a Nephilim,” Valentine mused. “By the Angel, what has our kind come to?!” 

“Shut up!” Jace told the Circle leader. “Alec, be reasonable,” he urged his lover. “Clary and Jon were only acting out of fear and desperation. It wouldn’t be fair to lock them up, considering they regret their actions!” 

“You don’t know that!” Alec claimed. “As far as I’m concerned, they’re just trying to save their own skins. And this one…” he looked at Clary. “This one isn’t even trying to pretend she doesn’t support her insane Father!” 

“Put yourself in her shoes!” Jace insisted. He reached for Alec’s bloodied hand and held it tenderly, without even realizing what he was doing. “If you were in her place if your brother Max was just within reach, but everyone was refusing to help you get him, wouldn’t you get frustrated and desperate too? If there was a chance to bring him back, wouldn’t you make a deal with the devil to get it?”

Alec sighed, his heart aching at the mere possibility. The truth was, he would. Of course, he wouldn’t. To get Max back, he would do much worse than these kids had ever done and he wouldn’t even regret it. 

“Fine,” the mundane sighed, his hand still in Jace’s. “If you aren’t on this psycho’s side, then prove it!” he challenged. “Tell us where the Mortal Cup is!” 

“Jonathan, don’t!” Valentine begged his son and for once the Circle leader actually sounded scared. “Don’t do it, Jonathan! You know they’re just pretending to care about you! The minute you give up your advantage, they’ll throw you under the bus, just like they did with your Mother! They’ll never accept you and see you as one of their own! To them, you’ll always be the demon-blooded Shadowhunter and nothing more!” 

When Jon looked over at Jace, his eyes were full of pain and anguish. Valentine knew exactly what to say to save himself. Those were words Jonathan had been telling himself ever since he had been a child. And he hadn’t exactly been wrong. He had always been an outsider in Nephilim society. Abandoned by his mother and father, unwanted by anyone else, but still kept close so that the Clave could control him.

“You know that’s not true, Jon,” Jace told his counterpart. He let go of Alec and put his hand on Jonathan’s arm instead, gently caressing it. “I’ve never cared about your demon blood and neither has my family. You know in us you’ll always have friends.”

“Don’t listen to him!” Valentine advised his son. “If he always cared about you, then why did he only reach out now, when he needs you? He’s using you, just like everybody else. He’s just like them, son. Don’t trust him.” 

“I…” Jon stammered, unable to make up his mind. He kept looking between Jace and Valentine, trying to decide what to do.

Clary suddenly stood up and went over to where her brother was. “If I tell you where the fucking Cup is, do you promise to leave me, Jon and Simon, alone?” she asked Jace. 

“Yes,” Jace replied with a nod. 

“Not for Simon,” Alec chimed in. “He committed a crime that shook the entire Downworld to its care. He needs to suffer the consequences!” 

“It’s not up to you what happens in the Shadow world, mundane,” said Clary in a rather arrogant tone. 

“Then no deal,” Alec answered her in a similarly arrogant fashion. “You and your brother will spend the rest of your lives in a fucking cell and your little Vampire friend will be executed come morning. And I’ll beat the answer about the Cup out of Valentine myself then.”

“You do any of that, and you’ll never find your husband,” Clary stated. “Jon and I are the only ones who know exactly which tomb he’s in, and even my brother isn’t naive enough to help you after you’ve locked us both up.”

“Don’t listen to her, Dad!” Rafa said from the corner of the room where he was. He was having a hard time healing his brother, that was obvious. “We’ll find Father, even if we have to search every damn tomb in India!” 

“Sure, you’ll find something,” Clary shrugged. “But whether that’ll be Magnus or his corpse, depends on how fast you are. But who knows? Magnus is a powerful Warlock. Maybe he found his way out. Maybe he just doesn’t want to come back to you. Maybe he’s just tired of being cheated on with a Nephilim.” 

“You little bitch!” Alec caught Clary by the throat and squeezed hard enough to make her choke. “Don’t talk about my husband ever again! You don’t know anything about us!” 

“Alec, let her go!” Jace urged. “Alec, you’re hurting her! You’ll kill her if you don’t stop!” 

“I’ll give you the Cup!” Jonathan announced suddenly. 

That made Alec let go of Clary and face him instead. 

Clary was gasping for breath and holding her tender neck. 

“Thank you, Jon!” said Jace, relief evident in his voice. 

“In exchange for it, I want you to let me and my sister and her friend go,” he informed. “You get your Cup and we get our freedom. We’ll go our separate ways and you’ll never see us again. I promise you that. Clary and I will never meddle in Downworlder affairs, I swear to you,” he told Jace.

“If you keep your word, then I swear, we’ll never go after you,” Jace promised in turn. “But please, tell us where Mr. Lightwood-Bane is!” 

“I’ll do that once Clary and Simon have gone through the portal,” Jon vowed. “The two of them will go first, then Clary will call me from the other side of the portal and when I’m sure they’re both okay, I’ll give you the Cup and I’ll tell you where Magnus is and how to free him.”

“Deal!” Jace agreed, before shaking Jon’s hand. 

“You can’t possibly...” Alec tried to say, but Jace interrupted him. 

“Alec, enough!” the Nephilim ordered. “We’ll compromise. It’s our best bet to get what we want.” 

“Okay, then, open a portal,” Jon told Max, who had already transferred his brother to the spare bedroom. 

“Yes, sir!” Max mocked and opened a portal easily. 

“I don’t want any tricks,” Jon warned the Warlock. “If this portal leads to a Clave cell or some other dimension or whatever and I don’t get a call from my sister, telling me that she is safe, I will take the Cup and make them go after you until she is returned to me.” 

“Don’t worry, this will take you straight to your Mom’s house in Brooklyn,” Max assured. 

“Alright, Simon, you’re first,” Jon told the Vampire, who was barely moving. 

“I have to help him, he can’t walk on his own,” Clary told her brother. 

“If this is a trick, I’d rather him go in first than you,” Jon stated. 

“If it’s a trick, it doesn’t matter,” Clary responded. “He’s not strong enough to warn us.”

“Fine, go on,” Jonathan allowed her. “I love you. I’ll be waiting.” 

“I love you too,” Clary said before disappearing into the portal along with Simon. 

  
  
  


“Five minutes,” the demon-blooded Shadowhunter warned. 

“Five minutes,” Jace agreed with a nod. “She’s fine, you’ll see.” 

  
  


Not even two minutes later her brother, assuring him that she and Simon were safe. Jon summoned a Tarot card and handed it over to Jace. 

“The Cup is hidden here,” the demon-blooded Shadowhunter revealed. “Simply reach into it and you’ll have the Cup.” 

Jace did as he was told and soon enough the Mortal Cup was in his hands. He looked back at Alec as if to get reassurance this was actually happening. 

“Thank you,” Jace breathed out. 

“I’ve kept my end of the deal, I hope you’ll keep yours,” Jonathan said hopefully. 

“I will,” Jace promised. “You’ll see.” 

“Tell us where Magnus is and you’re free to go,” Alec told the demon-blooded Shadowhunter. 

“Alright, Magnus is…” Jon started, but his words went back into his throat when he saw Valentine stand up from the couch, free of his shackles. In his hand, he was holding a stele, which suspiciously looked like it was Clary’s since Jon and Jace had taken his while inspecting him for weapons. “Jace, watch out!” 

By the time Jace and Alec realized what was happening, it was already too late. Blueberry was already in handcuffs that prevented him from using his magic and Dorothea was free. 

“Do you want me to kill him this time?” she asked Valentine.

“No,” the Circle leader replied. “I want him to see this first. You made a big mistake, son,” he informed Jonathan. 

Dot closed the portal, preventing Jon from going to his sister. 

“We beat you once, we’ll beat you a second time,” Jace stated, drawing his Blade. 

“Silly Nephilim!” Dorothea exclaimed. “You’ve beaten no one!” She wanted to throw a ball of magic at Jace, but Valentine stopped her. 

“No, Dorothea, I’ll deal with my sons,” he stated. 

“Give me the sword and run,” Alec whispered to Jace. “Get the Cup to safety.” 

Despite his better judgment, Jace agreed. He threw the Blade at Alec and jumped out of the window, ready to fly away. He was already in the air when he saw Valentine holding his own Blade at Alec’s throat. 

“DAD!” Blueberry wailed when the Nephilim pressed the Blade so hard to his Dad’s throat that it drew blood. 

Jace knew the most logical thing to do would be to take the Cup and get as far away from here as possible. It was what Alec would have wanted. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t stand the thought of Alec dying. He was too selfish to let him. Fuck the Cup and fuck the Shadow world! Alec was the only one who mattered. 

So Jace came back. 

“What are you doing here?!” Alec whispered, staring right at Jace. “I told you to leave!” 

“You see, Jonathan?” Valentine turned to his eldest son with a laugh. “To love is to destroy,” he stated. “And to be loved is to be the one destroyed. Your brother came back to save the one he loved, risking his own life and the whole Shadow world along with it. How many of us can say we’ve been loved like that?” 

“Magnus is smitten with him too,” Dorothea claimed. “What is it about this mundane that makes them both go crazy? She wondered. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” asked Max, who was completely stunned, unable to process the information he had just learned. “Jace isn’t in love with my Dad!” 

Jace looked back at Max and then again at Valentine. “Let Mr. Lightwood-Bane go!” he told him.”We can strike a bargain for him.” 

“A bargain, yes,” Valentine smiled. “Give me the Cup and he’s free to go.” 

“Go!” Alec insisted. “Go! Why did you come back?! Leave!” 

“A...Alec…” Jace sobbed. “I can’t…” He stared at Alec, his eyes full of tears and Valentine knew he had won. 

“No person’s life is worth more than the well-being of the majority,” Alec said, stoic as ever, his face betraying nothing. “

“Yours is,” Jace cried out. “For me, it is.” 

“I know,” Alec breathed out and for a moment as he took one last look at Jace, his facade fell. “Get out of here and save everybody else. Don’t worry about me. I’ll wait for you. In another life, maybe, but I’ll see you again.” he assured. “Go!” 

Valentine pressed the Blade harder into Alec’s skin and made a deep cut. Blood started pushing out. 

The sight broke Jace in all ways a heart could be broken and he finally made up his mind. “Forgive me, Alec,” he begged before handing the Cup over to Valentine again. 

Valentine took it gladly and with a pleased smirk on his face. He let go of Alec at last. 

The mundane coughed and almost tripped over, but Jace was there to catch him before he did.

Dorothea opened a new portal. “Let’s go, son!” Valentine urged both Jace and Jonathan. 

“If I go with you, will you let them go?” Jace questioned. 

“Yes,” Valentine replied.”You have my word.” 

Jace nodded before kissing Alec’s forehead. “I love you,” he whispered. “Forgive me, if you can. And be happy.” 

He went over and stood next to Valentine. The Circle leader kept his word. He ordered Dorothea to heal both Alec’s wounds and Luke, who was on the verge of death. She also made it so Max’s handcuffs would be unlocked in an hour. 

“Let’s go,” Valentine told his sons when it was all said and done. 

Jonathan went in first and Jace went after him. He spared Max one last glance. “I’m sorry,” he said before going through the portal. 

“I’ll see you again, parabatai,” Valentine promised Luke. “Contact Clarissa for me,” he ordered Dorothea. “And bring the mundane along. We need recruits.” And with that, he was gone. 

  
  


Dorothea caught Alec by the arm and threw him through the portal and into an unknown future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me if you want a sequel to this or not. Happy Christmas and see you next time!


End file.
